The Son of the Ace
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: Kiku Honda is the son of the Ace of Hearts. Though born the wrong gender, his parents are determined to raise him best he can so he can marry the king's son, as to follow tradition. Kiku, though keen on pleasing his parents, doesn't exactly always follow the path everyone wants him to take. Cardverse!Hetalia, Germany/Japan, begins with Prussia/Japan. Cover by Niarra-sama. Break.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Stop... prequel time. Oh yeah, and I just made up Kiku's parents. Look, I didn't know what to do, okay? Plus, Ferdinand is Germania. I also made up a wife for him.**

* * *

There were four kingdoms in this land of Wonderland. The Spades, who controlled time, the Clubs, who controlled the weather and seasons, the Diamonds, who preserved and kept all forms of art, and the Hearts, who controlled all aspects of human love. In each kingdom's opinion, they represented the most powerful force in the universe. However, the Kingdom of the Hearts was always believed to be the most powerful out of all. Love was strong. It grew stronger through time, was not weathered by seasons, and was everywhere in art. That is where this story takes place. Deep in the Kingdom of the Hearts was the Monastery of Hearts, where the most powerful man in all the Kingdom, the Ace, made his home.

"Your wife's pregnancy is going terrific," said one of the monks at the monastery of Hearts, Romulus, as he washed his hands. "Your daughter will be a prefect wife to the king's son, I can assure you, your Acehood."

The Ace of Hearts, Xia, smiled. "Excellent, excellent. King Ferdinand has been hoping to leave a strong successor, and he can't have that unless his son has an obedient wife."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, your Acehood. Now, your wife will be giving birth any day now so keep careful watch over her," Romulus said, unconcerned.

"Of course, of course. I love my wife and my child," Xia said.

Romulus nodded. "Indeed. Rest assured, everything will be fine so you shall not have to worry."

Romulus bowed to Xia and left the room. Xia was pleased to hear the progress of his wife. As Ace of the Kingdom of Hearts, he needed to provide the King of Hearts an excellent wife for his son, as was tradition. The king would have a son and the Ace would have a daughter. They were to be married to keep the royal line as pure and well-bred as possible. The king's line was of ancient pedigree. There hadn't been one bad link in the familial chain for many years. It was far too long again for anyone in recent memory to recall. Besides, that was only because the Ace's wife birthed a son, and not a daughter and the king son's and the Ace's son were still were forced to marry. That was a rare case indeed. It wouldn't happen to Xia, no way. He'd been a good man of faith. His wife was obedient and kind. They paid their dues. Romulus told him everything was going to be fine. He trusted that monk deeply.

As they would find it, the Ace of Heart's wife gave birth only one day after. "Just like I said, sir, everything went fine," Romulus said, laughing nervously.

Xia frowned. "What's wrong, Romulus? How is our daughter?"

Romulus grinned awkwardly. "That's the thing, your Acehood. Now, er, don't be angry, but your wife, uh, gave birth to a male."

Xia paled. "Wh... What do you mean she gave birth to-"

"Your Acehood, I'm sorry, but your wife has bore a son. It's best you speak with her about the whole affair." Romulus quickly left the presence of the Ace.

The Ace was frowning deeply. He opened the chamber where his wife was. "M-My lord," her voice quivered. "I'm sorry. I didn't want..."

"It's not your fault," Xia sighed. "I don't know what went wrong, but we have to deal with this."

His wife held the hild in her arms. "Do you wish to see him?" she asked, holding him out, arms shaking weakly.

Xia took the child. He glanced down at his child, all wrapped in pink cloth. He didn't look half-bad, but Xia knew the king would be angry, or at least displeased. "What shall we be naming him, Michiko?" the Ace asked.

"I suppose what we were planning to name him," Michiko said, eyes downcast. "Kiku. It's a unisex name."

Xia nodded. "Ah. Kiku." He looked down at his son. "You better make me proud, Kiku. We're counting on you."

~'...'~

The King of Hearts was not happy to hear that news. "So your wife has gven birth to a son," Ferdinand said in an unwavering voice.

The Ace bowed his head. "Yes, my dear king Ferdinand. I do not wish to make you angry, but perhaps my wife, she could have another child-"

"You know the first-born can only be wed to my own first-born," Ferdinand said, tenting his ringed-fingers. His wife, Ostara, was sitting beside him on another throne. She was pregnant as well, and appeared nervous. "When my son is grown up, he shall marry your son, your Acehood Xia. We will have to make it work. It is tradition and we must not break it."

Xia sighed. "I understand, my king Ferdinand. Kiku will grow up to be the perfect bride for your son."

"I expect so," Ferdinand said sternly.

Xia left the king's court. Everything would be fine. Kiku would be brought up as femininely as possible.

~'...'~

It would later be discovered that Kiku's future husband would not be born until well into Kiku's childhood. It was apparent that Ostara had lost the child she carried, though Ferdinand's appearance during their conversation said otherwise. Xia did not push it. Kiku grew up around many servants and their own children. Kiku generally associated himself with the children only, and ignored the adults. Junsa Mito, Noto Kanazawa, Homare Aizu, and Tsukomi Osaka were all of his young friends. Friends could be used loosely. Kiku often bullied them since he was a higher rank than they were. "You know what I love about being the son of an Ace?" a six year-old Kiku asked his friend Mito (the same age) one day, grinning.

Mito glanced at him. "What?"

"I can basically do anything I want," Kiku purred.

Mito blinked. "You think so?" he asked, studying his friend.

Kiku nodded feverishly. "Yes! I can show you!" Kiku threw himself onto Mito's back, who fell forward onto his stomach. Kiku started pulling Mito's short ponytail, giggling.

Mito whined, "Stop it, Kiku! That _hurts_!" Some monks and servants passed by but they had to ignore it. This was normal. Completely normal.

Kiku, holding Mito's ponytail in one hand, tapped his chin with the other hand. "Hmmmm... okay." He let go of Mito's hair and removed himself from the other boy's back. "I'm letting you go. Why? because I can do whatever I want!"

The other boy stood up, lightly rubbing his head where it stung from being pulled at. "That doesn't mean you can be mean to me," he hissed.

Kiku snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever. It couldn't have hurt that bad. I'm a femenane boy. My grip is soft. Mother said so. I'm a proper aristacat." Mito grumbled and left Kiku alone.

"Hey, wait up!" Kiku said anxiously, following his friend. "I don't like being alone, you know."

"That's what you're going to be when you grow up."

"Nuh-uh, I'm going to be married to the king's son. Father said it's tradition," Kiku said proudly.

Mito scoffed. "What a queen you'll be. We'll be lucky if the Hearts even exists after you're done with it."

Kiku giggled. "That won't happen. It'll take at least two generations to do that!" he said, smiling. "You'll be happy when I'm queen, Mito. I'll make you some sort of special thing in my government. Why? 'Cause I can do anything I want."

"Kiku!" His mother's voice called from nearby a fountain to the right of the two boys. "Mother and Father'll be taking you to King Ferdinand. He wishes to see the boy he'll be marrying his son to!"

Kiku grinned at Mito and ran over to his mother, who took his tiny hand into her own. His father was on his other side. As they walked from the monastery, Kiku said, "I can't wait to meet King Ferdynand! Is he nice?"

"Not exactly," Xia replied, "but he is a good man." He sighed softly. "A very, very good man."

* * *

**A/N: First chapter! Did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sup. I learned about vikings today and watched Harry Potter: The Order of the Pheonix. It was horrible.**

* * *

"Remember to be on your best behavior, Kiku," Michiko said seriously. "The king and I only expect the best out of you."

Kiku nodded. "I'll be good, mother," he said. "I have good manners, don't I?"

"For a six year-old, yes," Xia said, looking straight ahead as they walked through the capital city nearby the monastery. "You're a very good young man."

"Well, I learned from you," Kiku said, smiling. Xia smiled back to his son. Kiku loved his father. He was giant compared to the small child, with that dark black hair tied up into a ponytail and a thin black mustache and dark brown eyes, and his long, flowing, pink and red and white robes. To Kiku, the man was no less than a thing worthy of awe. Of course, he was encouraged to follow in his mother's foot steps to be the best son he could be them. He needed to be like her: calm, kind, quiet, obedient, and intelligent. He was told to imitate her graceful step, with in her white robe making her seem like she was gliding. Not a thing strand of ebony from her shoulder-length hair was awry, her eyes sparkled with kindness. It was the kind of beauty he didn't appreciate until he was older, but oh, did he see it.

As a child of a young age he didn't truly understand the weight of the pressure his parents put on him. For him, no, there wasn't a care in this kingdom. "Can I meet the king's son, father?" Kiku asked as they were approaching the palace.

Xia blinked, then shook his head. "No, Kiku, not yet," he answered. "The queen has not bore a son."

"Why not? Don't I have to marry their son?"

"...you do, Kiku, but you do not have to think about that for quite a while."

By then they'd reached the gate. The castle was surrounded by pink brick and an unfitting black gate. Two guard towers were on either side of the gate. Two guards, Tens, were on the ground in front of the black gate. The Tens bowed. "Your Acehood," they to him in unison.

Xia nodded to them. "We're here to visit the king. We've brought our son."

Kiku waved to them and smiled. "Hi!"

The Tens couldn't help but smile. "He's cute, sir... and madame," said one Ten.

Michiko gave a curt nod. "Thank you," she said softly.

The other Ten glanced up and shouted to one of the towers "Lift the gate for Our Acehood!"

The black gate lifted up and the three walked into the courtyard. It was a well-kept courtyard. The ash trees were in excellent conditions, as were the rose bushes and garden nearby the west wing of the castle. Xia kept his chin up and his eyes forward. Kiku was taking everything he saw in with tremendous excitement. He saw a small, white rabbit, which Kiku then tried to chase, but was held back by Michiko's firm grip. "Kiku, you need to be on your best behavior," she chided quietly.

Kiku looked down. "S-Sorry," he mumbled.

Michiko sighed as they reached the large, red palace doors. There were two more guards at the door. Each grabbed the handles on the double-door and opened it for Xia and his family. Xia nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you!" Kiku said graciously, perking up again. That child could never be sad for long.

The king's throne room was just after the first room, used for recreational activities. King Ferdinand was on his throne, as was Ostara on her own. "Ah, I've been expecting your arrival, Xia," Ferdinand said in the same stern voice as ever. That was followed by a pause of a minute. He stood up and slowly walked over to the family of three. He knelt down in front of Kiku. The child's eyes were wide and wondering. "So this is Kiku." Ferdinand's voice was indifferent.

Xia nodded. "Yes, my king."

"Kiku does not realize that he is below me in rank. He did not bow or even acknowledge me when you arrived."

Kiku blinked. "Oh- oh! I'm s-s-sorry, my- my lord-" He bowed at his tiny waist.

"Really, Kiku's only six. He's still learning his place," Michiko said nervously.

Ferdinand narrowed his eyes. Ostara got up from her throne. "Now, now, Ferdinand. Michiko is right. Kiku is really just a young child," she said, stepping towards them. "By the time he's grown up he'll be the perfect gentleman."

"That's not what I want him to be."

Kiku was slowly backing away from Ferdinand. He clutched his mother's robes and hid partly behind her. "My king, Kiku will be a good wife, won't you, Kiku?" Michiko looked down at her son. Kiku nodded shyly.

Ferdinand blinked and stood up. "Very well. Xia, how about my Jack takes your son out for a walk in the gardens while we speak, hm?" he suggested.

"Of course, my king," Xia said, pulling Kiku away from Michiko.

"No!" Kiku grabbed her robe again, but Michiko took hold of one of Kiku's shoulders. "Kiku, don't you want to see the king's garden? It's very pretty. Besides, I bet that bunny you saw will be around there."

Kiku contemplated it for a few seconds. "Yes, mother. I'll go."

"Romulus, take Kiku."

Kiku was happy to see Romulus. His father loved and trusted Romulus deeply. Kiku ran over to the man, grinning. Romulus smiled back. "Come with me, Kiku. It's a beautiful garden that's been planted."

As Romulus and Kiku walked through the garden full of roses, pansies, daffodils, snapdragon, and every other flower one could imagine, Kiku said, "Sir, I didn't know you were the Jack."

Romulus chuckled. "Well, when the king was first crowned, he came down to the monastery to meet his wife. He saw me and he knew he could trust me as his Jack. I've be juggling both."

"Wow," Kiku said. "That's amazing!"

"Thank you, Kiku." Romulus said, smiling wide. Kiku stopped when he saw the hedge maze. "That's our hedge maze, Kiku. I see you like it."

Kiku looked at Romulus. "I wanna go through it!" he said happily, running towards it.

Romulus grabbed Kiku. "No. You can't go through it unless I come with."

"Well, come on then!" Kiku said, trying to drag Romulus towards the maze.

The Jack sighed. "Ah, fine."

Kiku really didn't want Romulus there. He in his young mind thought he'd be able to figure out the maze all by himself. Kiku glanced back at the entrance a moment as they were about to begin the maze. He saw the white rabbit. "Romulus, look!" Kiku said, pointing to it.

Romulus looked back and Kiku ran off. The Jack flipped around when he heard Kiku run. "Kiku, stop!" There were a lot of twists and turns in this maze; it was perfect for Kiku to escape from Romulus. What could he say? He's was a free spirit. Kiku giggled as he ran through the maze, taking every left turn he could. It was all good fun until he reached a dead end. Kiku looked back and realized there were at least five different ways he could have entered this area. He frowned. Oh," was the soft noise he uttered. Kiku took the path in the very middle. Dead end. "Oh."

He found another dead end. Kiku was worried. This maze was bigger and more elaborate than he figured. He wondered if he'd ever be found. he must be so deep in the maze by now. After wandering around for thirty minutes Kiku sat down at one of the dead ends and cried.

"Hey, kid, what's wrong?"

Kiku looked up. A young boy, dressed in a grey tunic and leggings with a black heart printed on it, was walking towards him. He had red eyes and silver hair. Kiku was quite startled.

"Who... are you?" Kiku inquired, scooting back.

The boy smiled. "Hey, don't be scared," he said. His voice was so scratchy Kiku honestly was even more frightened. "My name is Gilbert. What's yours?"

Kiku hesitated to tell Gilbert his name. "Ki... Kiku."

"Kiku, huh," Gilbert scratched his chin, then frowned. "Oh. I know you."

Kiku blinked. "You do?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah. You're the kid that's gonna marry me."

"I- I beg your pardon?" Kiku stood up and stepped back. His back was poked by some stray twigs from the hedge. "I'm... I'm supposed to marry the king's son!"

Gilbert's frown turned to a smile. "I know," he said coolly. "I'm the king's son."

Kiku thought that was ridiculous. "Excuse me, but father said that King Ferdinand didn't have any children."

Gilbert smirked. "Yeah, I know. My old dad's just ashamed of me," he said. "Apparently my mom had an affair with a commoner and that made me. I'm the worst thing a king could have: a Joker as a son."

A Joker? Those, Kiku knew, were the worst, most disgusting, dirty beings in Wonderland. "A Joker?" Kiku was horrified. "I don't want to be caught speaking with a Joker!"

Gilbert laughed. "Hey, don't be so mean. I'm not that bad. You're going to marry me one day, so you'd better get used to me. Besides, don't you want to get out of this maze?"

"Maze?" Kiku mumbled. "Oh... no. I'm not lost."

"Then why were you crying?"

"...well..."

Gilbert darted forward and grabbed Kiku's hand. "Come on. I'll get you out of here. I spend most of my time here so I know exactly how to get out." Gilbert calmly led Kiku out of the maze. He seemed so well-rehearsed. Gilbert knew this maze like the back of his hand. Kiku couldn't help but respect him a little.

As they reached the ash tree marking the end, Kiku said Romulus pacing back and forth. "Uh-oh," Gilbert said.

Romulus took notice of the two. "Kiku!" He grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Don't ever do that again!"

"I-I'm sorry, Romulus." Kiku hung his head.

Romulus turned his attention to Gilbert. The Jack seemed disgusted by the boy. "What were you doing with Kiku? Your father said not to contact him."

Gilbert shrugged. "I know, Rom, but ol' Kiku here was lost and I figured I should help him." He laughed. "You shoulda seen him. He was crying when I found him."

Kiku blushed. "I was not..."

Romulus frowned. "Well... thank you, Gilbert, for helping Kiku. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll take Kiku back to his father." Romulus lifted Kiku up and carried him back to the courtyard. Gilbert sighed and returned to the hedge maze.

* * *

**A/N: Now we know about Ferdinand's son Gilbert! Will Kiku and Gilbert become friends? Obviously because they're a pairing in this story. It's mentioned in the description.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I spent three hours in my mom's room with my three dogs because people had to come over and look at the furnace. Why three hours? They were expected at 9:30 and showed up at 12:30. Not happy. But I DID have a tuna fish sandwich. That was awesome.**

* * *

Romulus set Kiku down outside the door to Ferdinand's throne room. The Jack poked his head in. "Your father's going to hear about what happened," Romulus warned Kiku.

Kiku gasped. "_What_?"

Romulus nodded seriously. "Of course, Kiku. Your father needs to correct your behavior."

"No!" Kiku pulled at Romulus' uniform. "Please, don't tell him, he'll get angry and mother will be so disappointed in me! I'll be better, I promise!"

Romulus sighed and ignored Kiku's pleads. Kiku eventually gave up and sat down on the hard marble floor of the currently empty opening room. Xia and Michiko left the king's throne room. "Ah, Kiku, we're ready to leave," Xia said, patting his son's head. Kiku whimpered as a response.

Romulus explained what had happened to Kiku's parents. They were not pleased. "Kiku, what have we told you about following an adult's orders?" Michiko said sternly, kneeling down to the eye level of her son.

Kiku stared at the ground, not meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Kiku, you need to be better than this. I don't want you misbehaving. You need to make your family proud and you must learn to be a perfect, well-functioning person in aristocratic society. That's why we're so hard on you now, so you don't have to worry about it later."

"And another thing," Xia said, staring down at his son. "I don't want to hear anything more about you talking to that Joker child. He will ruin your social standing."

Kiku sniffled. "I know Jokers are bad, but he was nice. He- He helped me-"

"I don't care if he did. You shouldn't have even needed his help if you listened to Romulus," Xia said. "Kiku, you need to behave yourself better in the future."

Michiko stood up and walked with Xia. Kiku followed after sheepishly. "I don't even know why they let that Joker boy stay here," Xia mumbled. "Ferdinand must pity the poor boy. Orphaned, I bet."

His parents were right about everything they'd said. This thought had already been chiseled into his mind by everyone he knew (excluding his young friends). Do not speak to Jokers, no matter what they say (something Kiku didn't understand, coming from his own experience with a Joker boy). Listen to your elders. Respect someone higher in rank than you. Do everything society has created for you. Kiku swore he'd be a good boy. He craved his parent's approval like any other young child. Kiku did get better.

He would not see Gilbert for two years.

Kiku, now eight, ran through the large garden of the monastery. He was playing with Mito, Aizu, and Osaka (Kanazawa was 'busy' drawing. What a dork, Kiku thought). The garden was full out shrubs and bushes and ancient trees. There were lots of hanging plants too. The garden was crowded, but it looked pleasant to the eye. Many of those things were perfect for hiding. Kiku was currently 'it'. The game was simple and luckily his parents didn't discourage playing with his friends. He did, however, have to endure long hours of studying a religion that Kiku barely understood. It wasn't much of a firm religion and it didn't require much. Each religion of the four kingdoms had an Ace and monks that served him, but Kiku was lost afterwards. It involved learning an ancient language his father himself barely understood (but he knew enough to be an Ace; he knew no more than the previous Ace and the Ace before that). Kiku secretly was envious of his friends who didn't have to learn any, as he called it, mumbo-jumbo. It was good to be relieved of whatever schooling he received. He had time to not think at all and just play. "No Mito, this is my spot," Osaka hissed in a whisper. He was in a large rose bush, with its flower not yet in bloom.

"This garden belongs to everybody, so no, this is not your spot."

"Shut up, Kiku's gonna hear."

Kiku grinned as he tackled the bush, and tackled the two. "Two in one! After all, I am the son of an Ace!" Kiku chirped. "No, hold your applause. I know I am amazing."

Mito and Osaka squirmed out from under Kiku. "I hate it when he acts like this," Mito grumbled. Osaka nodded in agreement. Aizu caught up to them.

"Aw, he got you too?" Mito asked.

Aizu sighed. "He always gets us."

Kiku's grinned widened. "Of course! I have the keen senses of an Ace, after all!" Mito rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm gonna find Kanazawa. I want him to play with us and stop that dumb drawing." Kiku ran into the large, doorless entrance to the monastery. as he was passing his father's chamber, he heard his mother and father talking. He knew not to eavesdrop, but he was a curious child. "The Ace of Spades' visions aren't always accurate," Michiko said nervously.

"Rarely," Xia replied. "If he says that the king's first-born will fail to be a good heir, and that Kiku is not bound to him by the red string, then we must accept this fate. I do not know who Kiku is bound to, and I know King Ferdinand would be offended if I asked him who he was bound to. Most likely no one."

"Xia!" Michiko sounded horrified. "We cannot allow Kiku to be one of those freaks who isn't bound to anyone! If Kiku is not bound to someone, then we must make Ferdinand-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Michiko."

Michiko huffed. "Well, fine. Let our son be a stain on the pedigree of our family."

Kiku didn't like what he heard. Not bound to anyone? That's almost like being a Joker. He'd be cast out by his kingdom. Kiku then believed he understood what Gilbert was, or would, perhaps, go through. Kiku had never forgotten the boy. The acclaimed first-born of King Ferdinand was a boy of intrigue. Kiku didn't know whether Gilbert was actually the son of Ferdinand or not, but that simply didn't matter. He wasn't bound to him if he was and Kiku had no reason to pay any mind. Yet now with worry planted in his mind, he wanted to go talk to Gilbert. When he'd met him, Gilbert was so calm and collected. he had a clever look about him. Surely he go could go to him for advice. Of course, he couldn't go walking right into the king's garden searching for Gilbert. Hopefully his parents would take him there again soon.

As luck would have it, Xia was called to have a meeting with King Ferdinand. Kiku begged his father to take him. "Please, please, _please_ father? I want to see the gardens and the castle again! You know I rarely ever leave the monastery. I only wish to see the outside world again! I'll be good, I'll stick with Romulus, I'll bow to the king and tell him how honored-"

"Fine, fine, Kiku."

Kiku grinned. "Thank you, sir!"

Xia smiled to his small son. "You've gotten so much better, so I suppose it's only fair."

He would, hopefully, see Gilbert again.

~'...'~

Everything was just as Kiku remembered. The guards, the pink bricks, the black gate, the courtyard, and the garden (at this time now slowly blooming). King Ferdinand was surprised by Kiku's extreme courtesy. He allowed Kiku to go back into the garden with Romulus. "You promise you won't run from me again?" Romulus asked, eyebrows rasied.

Kiku nodded feverishly. "_Hai_, _hai_, Romulus," he said happily.

"Ah, so your learning the Hearts' ancient language. You're doing well for your age." Kiku puffed his chest out slightly.

Romulus and Kiku entered the maze. Kiku kept close to Romulus. The hedges were high. "Romulus, how tall are these hedges?" Kiku inquired.

Romulus scratched his chin. "I suppose they're about fifteen feet tall."

"Wow." Kiku felt even tinier. "Do you think that if someone climbed on someone else's shoulder they could see over the hedge?"

The Jack shook his head. "No, not unless they were freakishly tall."

Kiku was disappointed. He was hoping to search for Gilbert. "Oh. All right. So... you'd never know if there was another person in the maze?"

The Jack picked up what Kiku meant. "You want to see the Joker boy, don't you?"

"His name is Gilbert."

"That doesn't make him any less a Joker."

"So? Everyone tells me that Jokers are bad, but I think he's nice."

"You met him once."

"Well-"

"When you were six."

Kiku was frustrated. He remembered his own situation. "Well, I heard my father saying that I wasn't bound to the king's first-born son, and probably no one."

Romulus shrugged. "I expect not. Ferdinand would never bind you to a Joker. He doesn't want to ruin your life by putting you with a ruined person."

"He's only ruined because everyone says he is. If everyone wasn't so judgemental then Gilbert wouldn't be any different from my or you or my father."

Romulus stopped Kiku. "Kiku, I know you can have your own opinion, but never, _ever_ say that to anyone. Ever." Romulus was completely serious. "Kiku, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"_Do you understand_?"

"Yes!"

Romulus was skeptical. "I'll accept that, Kiku, but you must understand that your childish views do not reflect the world."

Kiku felt like the adults' views didn't reflect the world. So prejudiced, stuffy, and strict. After forty-five minutes of silence, they arrived at the ending ash tree. "How was that, Kiku?" Romulus asked, looking down at the quiet child.

"It was nice. Thank you." Kiku had entered the maze only to see Gilbert. He was so disappointed.

"Romulus, Romulus!" A young woman with dark, shoulder-length brown hair and a random curl sticking out of the right side of her ran up. Her belly was protruding from her dress slightly. "Romulus, King Ferdinand is requesting your presence!"

Romulus nodded. "Thank you, Maria dear." He gently kissed her cheek. He turned his attention to Kiku. "Kiku, you stay here while I go speak with Ferdinand. Do not move until I come back, okay?"

"Is that your wife?" Kiku asked, pointing at Maria.

Maria blushed, and Romulus nodded. "Yes."

"Is she pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy that she's preg-"

"I don't have time for this, Kiku. Ask me later, all right?"

Romulus and Maria left Kiku alone. Kiku knew that he best not move from the exit area, but he wanted to see Gilbert. "Hey kid, you came back."

Kiku jumped violently, then turned to the hedge maze's exit. Gilbert was standing there. His voice was still raspy and calm. His outfit had not changed. "G-Gilbert!"

"I heard you talking about me in the maze."

Kiku blushed from embarrassment. "Everything I said was true.I don't believe it's fair to treat Jokers like that."

Gilbert frowned. "Ah, kid, life isn't fair. if it was, my father would be proud of me." He paused. "So, you're not bound to anyone?"

"P-Possibly. Father so _most likely_, not that I was."

Gilbert stepped towards Kiku. "_Most likely_ always means yes." Kiku felt the sensation of shame. He hated feeling different. "So you're almost just like me."

"_I-Iie_!" Kiku said. "I don't want to be like you!"

"Ah, so you are as shallow as the adults."

"I am not, I just don't like... I don't like feeling ashamed."

Gilbert chuckled. "You'd best get used to it. If you're gonna be like me-"

"I'm not! I'm gonna become the Queen of Hearts, and I'm gonna make it so that Jokers and the unbound are not outcasts."

"Just to make you feel better."

"N-No..." Gilbert was right. Kiku's stomach churned. "W-Well... yes. I'm sorry."

Gilbert smiled softly. "You're mind has just been shaped by the adults. You've learned their ways at an early age, kid. I can help you break from that."

Kiku perked up slightly. "Really?"

The Joker nodded. "Yep. You and I just have to meet regularly that's all. I'll teach you all about this cruel world."

"...you're very depressing for an eight year-old."

"No, I'm just disillusioned, and you will be too soon enough. So, do you agree to meet with me?"

Kiku hesitated. If he got caught, he'd be in a lot of trouble. But Gilbert was so interesting. He needed to know more. "Yes."

Gilbert nodded approvingly. "Good. Now, swear that will not tell anyone about this."

"I swear it."

"That's all I needed. Now, when we meet, meet me in this maze. Try to come and-" Romulus' voice was heard not too far away. "Ooh, gotta go, kid. See ya later."

"B-Bye Gilbert." Kiku waved to him as he disappeared into the maze.

Romulus walked over to Kiku. "Good job, Kiku. I'm glad you stayed here."

Kiku smiled guiltily. "Thank you, Romulus. I've learned to behave."

Romulus patted Kiku's back. "I've noticed. I'll definitely inform your father," he said as they approached the doors to the castle.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, I like this story! So Gilbert and Kiku are going to start meeting secretly now! Will it work?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey. I didn't update for several days.**

* * *

"What were you and King Ferdinand talking about, father?" Kiku asked as they returned to their monastery.

Xia smiled. "Ah, nothing you should be worrying about."

Kiku wasn't sure with the information he had recently received. It most likely about the Ace of Spade's prediction. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know when you're coming back to the palace?"

Xia paused for a moment. "Well, I usually meet with the king about once a month. He and I always have something to talk about."

This was good for Kiku. "So, can I come with you again next time?"

"Romulus said you were good, so I suppose so."

"Thank you, father!"

Kiku, at this point, was completely willing to deal with any stupid training his father required of him. He could talk to Gilbert again... though how would he meet with him? Romulus had a watchful eye on him. Would he get lucky and have Romulus off to do something the king required him to do? He had a month to think about it.

The following morning, when Kiku woke up, he saw a letter sitting on the outside ledge of his window. _Kid _was printed clearly on the envelope. Kiku opened the letter.

_Dear kid,_

_Since our conversation was ended by Rom, I figured I should send you all the details in this note. You know, so you don't get confused or whatever. Since your old dad always visits the king, I figure that you can start coming with him. Rom will take you into the maze, no doubt. Leave it to me. I got a plan to lead Rom away from you. It won't be a problem. See you in a month._

_Gilbert_

Kiku was relieved. He was worried about his meeting. But now he had to wait a whole month to talk to him. The month went slowly. The training from his father became more tedious and monotonous than before. Learning a pointless language and then listening to all the requirements he'll have to meet when he was crowned made the month worse. Kiku, as usual, questioned the reason for learning all of these things. "Father, can't you make the meeting with King Ferdinand happen soon?"

"Soon?" Xia questioned his son, with raised eyebrows. "Define _soon._"

"Well, I don't know. Tomorrow... this week, at least!"

Xia patted Kiku's head. "Kiku, why do you wish to go to Ferdinand's castle so much? What could be there that fascinates you so?"

Kiku paused, thinking of an answer. "I... I suppose I don't like staying at the monastery all the time. I've only ever left twice!"

"Oh, Kiku, I know it is frustrating for you, but it's tradition. The Queen must stay in the monastery, except for meetings with the king. This goes on until her teenage years."

The boy blinked. "Teenage years? What happens then?"

"The Queen then must hone her special skill with the help of the current Queen."

"Skill?" If Kiku had some sort of amazing skill, it wasn't apparent to him. "What skill?"

Xia smiled. "You'll find out when you're fourteen."

That was six years. "I can't wait six years to figure out my skill thing or whatever! I want to know now!"

The Ace sighed softly. "Children. They always want things right then. Kiku, you must wait for the meeting and you must wait to learn about your skill. Patience is a virtue." He steered Kiku towards the heavy door. "Our lessons are over for the day. Go play with your friends."

Kiku was still dissatisfied. Life was too quaint for him and he was an impatient child. He was good like his parents wanted but part of him hated that. He didn't know what he wanted, but he wanted more than a monastic life. Luckily his friends were basically no more content than him (excluding Kanazawa; he didn't seem to mind living in a reclusive world). Even then, the kids he knew didn't fight this life half as much as Kiku did. Perhaps it was from Kiku's higher rank and ego that grew from it that made him more vocal. Nonetheless, Xia and Michiko discouraged Kiku's dislike of isolation. However, there was no way they could correct this belief.

It was time for the meeting. It was about mid-April now. The castle's garden was starting to look like its old self. Romulus took Kiku while Xia and Ferdinand spoke. If Kiku was too endure Romulus' company, he figured he might as well make conversation with him, just like his parents taught him. "Do you know what father and King Ferdinand talk about, Romulus?" Kiku asked.

"I do, Kiku. Until you decided to come, I would listen to their discourse. Not that I dislike your company, Kiku," Romulus replied. "Now, I shouldn't tell you what they speak of. I have sworn confidentiality for them."

Kiku frowned. No one ever told him anything. They fed him bits and pieces of his fate and the most information he'd ever heard from an adult was from eavesdropping. "Oh. I see."

Romulus looked at Kiku apologetically. They weren't very far in the maze. A servant ran to Romulus. "Romulus, you must come quick!" he said desperately. "Things are a mess! Someone let all the livestock and rabbits into the castle!"

"Kiku, I'm sorry for interrupting our walk, but this must be dealt with!" Romulus dashed off with the servant.

Kiku grinned. When Gilbert said he'd cause a commotion, he really meant it. Kiku imagined a prized horse running through the throne room. He giggled.

"Ah, so you like my handiwork."

Kiku turned around and saw Gilbert grinning. "I can't believe you would do that, Gilbert!"

Gilbert chuckled. "Please, kid, call me Gil. Anyways, are you ready to have our first meeting?"

Kiku nodded eagerly. He had such expectations from Gilbert; he'd even imagined the most fanciful things Gilbert had 'done'. "I have been waiting all month!"

Gilbert took Kiku through the maze. They stopped in a circular area of hedge. "It's the center of the maze. The heart, if you will."

There was a backless bench in the center. There were four recently planted ash trees. Each one was to the left of a path. Two rose bushes were planted on either side. The roses weren't growing yet, but Kiku was sure they were beautiful in bloom. "This is where I spend most of my time. Right here." Gilbert sat down on the wooden bench. Kiku followed suit. He noted that the wood was so very smooth.

"I don't blame you. This is a pretty place."

"Pretty? I just like it 'cause it's away from everyone else. I like being alone."

"You like to be alone?" Gilbert nodded. "I hate it."

Gilbert sighed. "That's a shame."

This was followed by a minute-long pause. "So..." That was the only thing Kiku knew to say.

"I'm sorry, kid. I don't actually have much to say."

"But Gil... you were going to disillusion me!"

"I don't know how to do that."

"Tell me about your life, then. That might help."

Gilbert contemplated this. He kept complete eye contact with Kiku, almost like trying to figure him out. "Fine. Then you tell me about your life."

Kiku nodded. "Deal."

Gilbert hesitated. "I was born about three months after you. That's when my old dad discovered she'd been unfaithful. I had silver hair, and not the royal blond of either of them. I was a failure already. That's why he hid me and pretended I did not exist. I've basically been growing up isolated from everyone else because of that. The loneliness is better than any person who hates me. I guess when I first saw you crying there I figured maybe you could be a friend if the adults hadn't taught you to hate and fear Jokers. That's why I wanted these meetings to happen. I wand a friend. You get that, right?"

"Of... Of course, Gil. I like you a lot. I am a bit disappointed by the meeting, but I think it's better. Now we'll be friends." Kiku then didn't mind the thought of marrying him when they were older.

Gil smiled. "Thanks, kid. I'll send you letters so you better reply to them. Plus if you can't make the meeting you can just write me." Gilbert glanced towards one of the paths. "Rom's coming. You can tell me about your life next time, okay? I'll see you then, kid."

Gilbert disappeared into one of the paths behind the bench, and just in time. Romulus walked into the center. "I was worried when I didn't see you," he said, "but I see you've found the center of the maze. Do you like it?"

"Oh, very much so, Romulus. Have you gotten all the animals out of the castle?"

Romulus grinned. "Uh, no, but your father decided to end the meeting and go home, so he sent for you."

Kiku followed Romulus out of the maze. Xia was waiting at the entrance. He took his son and went home. That night, his parents spoke to him in the Ace's study. "Kiku, Ferdinand told me some g," Xia said. Kiku looked at his father curiously. "He has told me that his wife Ostara is pregnant. Finally, the man you will marry will be born!"

Michiko smiled. "Isn't that wonderful, Kiku?"

"Oh... oh! Yes, that is nice!" Kiku wasn't the most interested in this. He liked Gilbert better. Much better. Of course, the boy had not even been born yet, but Kiku still didn't like him. He'd act enthusiastic for his parents' sake. That's what they expected of him.

* * *

**A/N: I need to work on my other fics. Man... when was the last time I updated Candle Cove? I left it all cliff-hangy and everything. When's the last time I updated It's Real 2? What about Academy Hetalia? What about... whatever other stories I am writing? Oh yeah, Pen Enemies too. Crap. Oh and Wreck-It-Talia... when did I start all these things?! What the heck!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sup. Any ****of you see the finale of Epic Rap Battles of History season 2? It was Rasputin vs. Stalin vs. Lenin vs. Gorbachev vs. Putin. It was awesome but then I was depressed when I looked at the comments. No one knew who any of those Russians were.**

* * *

The next meeting was impatiently anticipated by both kids. Gilbert, however, probably anticipated it more. he missed Kiku. The kid was his only friend. Wait, were they friends...? They'd only seen each other three times so far. Well, to Gilbert they were friends. He couldn't wait for the next meeting. It was just a few minutes after their first meeting, and Gilbert was feeling really happy. He bound off to his father's throne room, forgetting that there was still the problem of all the animals in the castle. Ferdinand was barking orders to servants and directing them to different sections of the castle. Ostara was lightly rubbing her belly as she sat on her throne. "Father, how's it going with de-animaling the castle?"

Ferdinand looked down at his son. "Oh, Gilbert. It's going slowly. I don't understand why anyone would..." The king's voice trailed off. "Gilbert?" His expression hardened (more than it already was).

Gilbert paled slightly (though his pale skin didn't make this obvious to the king). "_J-Ja_?" He felt like he was caught in a bear trap.

Ferdinand grabbed Gilbert's small arm. "I know you let the animals into the castle, and I am not pleased," he growled. Gilbert didn't meet Ferdinand's eye. "However... I am in a good mood today, so you shall not be reprehended."

Not reprehended...? "F-Father?"

"Your mother, Gilbert, is pregnant again."

"Oh." That's all Gilbert said.

Ferdinand sighed. "give me more than an 'oh', boy. This child will be the heir to my throne."

Gilbert blinked. "But... I'm your first-born son... aren't I going to assume it? A-And marry the Ace's son Kiku?" Gilbert's face heated up at the thought of marrying his new friend.

"You're not my son." Gilbert glanced up and finally met his father's eyes. "You are the child of my wife and a peasant man. You are not my son, not even in spirit. All you are is a Joker."

"Oh, so I'm just a mistake, am I?" Those words were spoken loudly. Left-over servants were staring, including Romulus and his wife. Words clung to his throat. It was difficult to talk. "F-Fine! I didn't want to be king anyways!"

Gilbert was crying, honest to God crying. He looked around. All he saw in the faces were dislike and pity. "Th-This ent-tire kingdom is stupid!"

He stormed out the throne room. As he did, Romulus called, "You're a Joker, boy! What did you _expect_?"

He was going back to the maze. No, he was leaving. He was leaving and never coming back. He could live with Kiku. Monks are kind, right? Kiku wouldn't mind, right? Nearby the hedge maze was a small hole. The rabbits had been using it to get in and out of the castle courtyard. Gilbert squeezed somewhat painfully through the hole. The monastery was due north of the castle, up in the hills behind it. Gilbert knew where it was, as he'd given Kiku his letter previously. He ran fast and heeded no call from any peasant. He was putting so much faith into Kiku and his home. This plan needed to work. It needed to.

It was just about sunset when he got to the monastery. It wasn't too far away, luckily; it was only a mile or so away from the castle's very back. By then he'd finally stopped crying. The monastery was grey-bricked but was very large. It was built to fit many people. There was garden in the back. he could see the vines and potted plants very slightly from the front. The monastery had had tall doorways covered by a thin piece of wood. They did not barr people from the place. The windows were simple squares with stained glass and regular glass. Gilbert before had not appreciated the building. He just needed to give Kiku the letter. Kiku's bedroom was at the far back, right next to the garden. Gilbert tapped the window just above his head. He tapped again and again. Was Kiku in his room? Gilbert decided to wait. That was hell on its own. He gave up after five minutes. He tapped again. This time the window opened.

"Gilbert?" Kiku was leaning out his window, glancing down with a surprised face. "What's... what's up?"

"I ran away." He tried to sound brave, and hoped his eyes didn't seem too puffy and red. "I'm done with that place."

Kiku blinked. "You ran away? But... you're only eight... and you came here because you'd thought we'd give you housing?"

Gilbert nodded. "Y-Yeah. The monks won't mind, right?"

Kiku didn't look sure. "...I don't know. They're adults."

"Please, Kiku... k-kid... I need this. I can't stay at the castle anymore. I can't stand King Ferdinand."

"Your father-"

"He's not my father. He said it himself. I'm the son of his wife and a peasant. I'm only a Joker."

Kiku saw how bothered Gilbert was by this. "Gilbert, come inside. I think I can hide you."

Gilbert looked at Kiku gratuitously. "Kiku, you're a life saver."

Kiku pulled Gilbert into his room. Gilbert inspected it. "I guess I could stay here. It's pretty nice."

"Thank you." Kiku nodded curtly. "Would you... care to sit down?" Kiku glanced at the bed.

Gilbert sat down. "So polite."

Kiku's face flushed. "Mother and father have taught me to be polite to all guests." He sat down beside Gilbert. "So... um... I'm sorry."

"Kiku, really, it's fine."

That was followed by an awkward silence.

"So... um..." Kiku's voice trailed off. Gilbert glanced at Kiku; Kiku returned the favor. "Uh..."

"Hey, now you can tell me all about your life." Gilbert needed to get on another topic. Something that would distract him.

Kiku blinked, surprised. "My life? Um... well, I was born on February 11. Romulus and my mother's handmaidens delivered me. My father was... surprised to find out that I was a boy, and not the Acely daughter all Aces expected. So, they had to bring me up like a girl, so I could be a good wife to my husband. I've been learning etiquette since I was four and I have to learn the Heart's ancient language and learn about our religion, which is really weird and hard to remember. Then I met you when I was six, then I saw you again when I was eight and now you're at the monastery. I think that's about it."

"What a boring life." Kiku looked at Gilbert, offended. "Ah, kid, don't be mad. You're just becoming a adult at a young age, that's all. Your parents and your servants are trying to cram a bunch of useless stuff into your mind so you can be just like them. I never got any of that formal training, so I would know."

Kiku was still offended. "Okay... fair enough..."

"I'm just saying."

"I know."

"You're still mad."

"I am not."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Kiku thought everything he was being taught had at least some value, despite their prejudices towards Jokers and anyone different from them. He respected and loved his parents and servants. "So, what are we going to do about food and sleeping?" Kiku asked, changing the subject.

"You can sneak me food, can't you?"

"Well, I suppose so. I can ask the monk who makes the food for a little more."

"And sleep-wise, I can just sleep in your bed with you."

Kiku gasped. "What? That's weird!"

"Where else would I sleep?"

Kiku pondered a moment. "...fine."

They went to bed about thirty minutes afterwards. Hiding Gilbert did not work. "Kiku, what is that?" Michiko asked nervously, pointing at the silver-haired boy beside Kiku

Kiku sat up in his bed. "Mother, um..."

Gilbert sat up too. "Uh, good morning ma'am!"

"What's this Joker boy doing here?" Michiko demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Gilbert and Kiku glanced at each other. "He had no where else to go! He ran away from his family!" Kiku exclaimed. "Please, Gilbert has to stay!

"Kiku, what have I told you about Jokers?" Michiko asked walking towards her son and pulling him out of the bed. "You don't talk to them. Do not interact with them at all!"

Gilbert sighed as he got out of the bed. "Jeez, and here I thought I'd be safe here."

"Mo-_ther_, please! We should be sympathetic towards everyone! Isn't that one of the Heart's philosophies? Sympathy is from love, so we should-"

"Kiku, we are not letting him stay." Michiko had made up her mind. "This Joker boy cannot remain here. Eh, Romulus," Michiko said, looking over her shoulder. "Come here. Isn't this the Joker boy from the king's castle?"

Romulus appeared in the doorway. "Gilbert, how did you trick Kiku into letting you stay here?"

Gilbert glared at him. "Trick? Kiku likes me!" Kiku nodded feverishly, but stopped when he saw his mother's disproving expression.

"Kiku's but eight. He doesn't know what's right and what's wrong," Romulus hissed. "Now, say goodbye because you're never seeing Kiku again."

"You can't keep me away from my friend!"

"If the king has anything to do with it, then yes, you will."

"I don't care."

"You'll care when we go to the castle." Romulus grabbed Gilbert and dragged him out of the room.

"Bye," Kiku mumbled to Gilbert as he disappeared from sight.

Michiko looked down at Kiku. She was very unhappy. "We're going to see your father."

Kiku grimaced and followed his mother without a thought of being recalcitrant. He didn't mean to get Gilbert or himself into trouble. He hoped he'd see Gilbert again. They would not see each other again until they were fourteen.

* * *

**A/N: Timeskip warning! So how's it going guys? I'm doing good. I wrote a speech, wrote my lab report, and am all done for this week! Hooray! You now, this story is painful to write. I really, really, really, REALLY want Kiku and Gilbert to be together forever. But it is not to be... unless I can make it happen somehow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I can speak French! Sup. ****God, I shouldn't reference in-jokes I have with my friend. So.. how's it rolling? I'm good.**

* * *

Kiku received a lecture from his parents that was probably about an hour long. He was child who hoped to please, so most of that time he was close to tears with his stomach churning painfully. When he parents scolded him for doing something he thought was right, it seemed so wrong of him to do it. Of course, he didn't understand why Gilbert couldn't be his friend, or why Gilbert was to be despised. He understood the principle of despising Jokers, but he didn't understand why this was so. Kiku was ashamed but confused, to say the least. Xia terminated Kiku's privilege to go to the king's castle and spoke with king in the case of the two boys, so Kiku wouldn't be "corrupted" more so. Kiku was forbidden to go the castle unless in the case of the king giving permission, or at last until he was fourteen, when he'd be in the company of the queen to help him understand his role as ruler after he ascends the throne with his husband.

Though Kiku didn't know it, Gilbert was confined to the castle's interior. He couldn't contact Kiku in any way and he certainly couldn't go outside without an escort, not even to the hedge maze, his very favorite place. Kiku grew up wondering about Gilbert. What he was doing, how he was feeling, whether he still liked him or not. Other than that worrisome thought always in the back of his head, his later childhood was good. He finished his training. he know knew most of the ancient Hearts language and even adopted its honorifics and the study of their religion was completed and he honestly comprehended it. His parents trusted him again, finally. His friends actually started liking him because of how polite he was becoming to everyone and his patience, kindness, and manners were doted on by all adults. Kiku cared not about his future husband, Ludwig, who was but six when he aged fourteen. Everyone approved of Kiku, and the younger of Romulus' two sons, Feliciano (age four), even looked up to him. Kiku was proud of what he'd become. However, he felt something stirring inside him. He wondered: could it be the special skill his father mentioned?

His father told him that he would hone that skill when he was fourteen. Now that his birthday had come and gone, it was time to figure out that skill. Of course, this stirring could also possibly be from him growing up. He never mentioned it to anybody, especially not in polite company, that his stirring led to his physical attraction to all his friends his age at the monastery; Mito, Aizu, Osaka, Kanazawa, even. Was that just life or was it the skill? Kiku had his first appointment with Queen Ostara that week. Secretly he yearned to see Gilbert again. Just a glance would do him good. Then he'd know that he was alive and well.

It was a very pleasant day. It was summer, a season that was beautifully mild in the Kingdom of the Hearts. he was to stay at the castle for a fe days, so he could learn the basics of his role with Ostara. Kiku was excited to meet the queen. Xia did not even require Kiku to have an escort. it was nice to know that his parents trusted him wholeheartedly. The Tens opened the gate and he was met by Ostara in the opening room. Ostara was a beautiful woman. No one ever doubted that. She had blonde hair like Ferdinand did; however, it was not long like his. Her hair was drawn tightly in a bun near the top of her head. She had the same blue eyes, except instead of dull blue they shone like jewels. She wore a long, flowing pink, white, and red dress. Hearts adorned all parts of her dress. The Queen of Hearts was famous for being the most beautiful out of all. Kiku snapped out of this thought as the queen spoke. "Kiku, it's good to see you," Ostara greeted, smiling softly.

Kiku bowed to her. "Thank you for inviting me, Ostara-sama. I have looked forward to this for a long time."

"Good. Every queen must learn her role in the royal family and how to use her special skill," Ostara said as she walked along with Kiku. "Now, I will be taking you to my study chamber. it's not actually for study, but a lot of time will be spent in it."

Kiku nodded. "I am eager to learn, Ostara-sama."

They walked into the throne room and to several sets of staircases just left of the king's throne (also seated on the left besides the queen's throne). Ostara and Kiku climbed up the four flights of stairs to a hallway. The walls were decorated with portraits of past kings on the right and queens on the left. "Admiring our pictures?" Ostara asked, glancing at Kiku and he tried to take in all the pictures.

"Oh... _hai_, Ostara-sama. They are very lovely."

"They are, aren't they?" Ostara stopped at a doorway. "Ah, here we are."

She turned the gold knob and opened the door. The study was bright. The curtains were drawn back to let in light. There were two glass doors that led to a balcony. At this time the doors were open. There was a desk nearby the balcony. Book shelves lined the wall opposite the desk. Off to the right of the room was a decently sized round table with three chairs. "This is my study, Kiku. We will be spending our time here." She motioned towards the table. "Sit down, Kiku."

Kiku obeyed and sat at one of the chairs. The chair was cushioned and pleasant. Ostara sat in a chair opposite of him so they were face-to-face. "My father has told me of a special skill all queens have, but he did not explicitly tell me what it was," Kiku said.

Ostara smiled. "Ah, yes. I didn't expect Xia to tell you. As you know, the king personally picks out lovers wo are meant to be. He ties them together with red string." Kiku nodded, as to acknowledge her comment. "Every king has the ability to determine who will be perfect together. In the royal case, however, the couple sometimes don't love each other. I, of- of course, love my husband. So, the Queen has to do something similar to that. She has her own special skill." Ostara paused. Kiku waited, interested in what she had to say. "As the king represents love, the queen represents sexuality."

Sexuality? That might explain his attraction to other. "S-Sexuality, Ostara-s-sama?"

"Yes, Kiku. If you've noticed, you may have an odd... attraction to your friends or anyone around your age. This always happen at fourteen. You begin to realize your skill, whether you fully comprehend it or not. When you are crowned, Kiku, you must handpick everyone's sexuality. That determines who the king will tie that person to. Of course, there will be some side effects. Both genders can be extremely attracted to you. You'll have a hard time controlling any lust you feel. You, at some point in your life, will probably cheat on your husband. It is the habit of a Queen of Hearts."

"O-Ostara-sama... that will not be a problem." God, Kiku felt so embarrassed by knowing that skill. He liked to think he was very polite in company and having a power like that just seemed so out of place.

"It will be, Kiku. It will be." Ostara glanced at her desk, then stood up. She took a large book, an ink pot, and a quill off the desk and returned to the table. She slammed the book down, set the ink pot and quill down and then sat beside Kiku. "This book lists everyone person that has been born in the four kingdoms. When someone is born, their name and rank is automatically written down in the book." She opened the book about halfway. The left page was half-filled with names. To the right of the name and the rank were words that listed sexualities. The one name at the very bottom did not have a sexuality listed. "Kiku, I want you to pick out the sexuality of this young lady right here." Ostara pointed to a girls' name. She was a nine of Clubs.

Kiku looked at Ostara. "R-Really, Ostara-sama? I have to choose it?" She nodded. "Well, um..."

"Be careful, Kiku. You cannot change your choice." Ostara handed him a

Kiku felt pressured then. "Er, well..." He was handed the quill. He dipped it in ink and then hovered over the empty slot where he'd decide her sexuality. He wrote heterosexual.

"Now it's done." Ostara patted Kiku's back. "Good job, Kiku."

Kiku smiled very gently. "T-Thank you, Ostara-sama."

"I suppose that's enough for the day," Ostara said.

"W-What? But we just started!"

The queen smirked. "Ah, Kiku. These lessons are short and there aren't that many. Your father has built up these lessons but really, they are minor. We have time to relax and do whatever we please. Right now I have no priorities. Ludwig is being watched by Gilbert, my husband is enjoying the garden, and it's a beautiful day."

Kiku didn't pay attention to anything past _Ludwig is being watched by Gilbert_. Gilbert. "Ostara-sama, do you think I could see Ludwig-kun?"

Ostara shrugged. "If you wish. He's only six, you know."

"I-I know."

"Ludwig is just down the hall. It's the last door on the left."

Kiku bowed as he had in the beginning. "Thank you, Ostara-sama."

Kiku bound down the hallway. He'd see Gilbert again! he stopped at the last door on the left. The door was open and inside were Gilbert and Ludwig. Ludwig looked nothing like his brother. he had the royal blond hair, the dull blue eyes, and dressed in the royal colors. They were playing with a train set. Gilbert smiled, though it was a small smile. He looked up. "Kiku?" Gilbert stood up, looking at Kiku curiously. Ludwig had turned to look at Kiku as well.

"Gilbert-san?" Kiku was staring at Gilbert. His heart fluttered as he did. "How... How have you been?"

"Other than not being able to leave the castle until recently, fine. You?"

"I... I can't complain." This meeting was awkward. They barely knew each other, when they thought about it. Both hesitated at the thought of physical contact.

"Uh, you... you look really nice."

It was true; Kiku was dressed in a pink kimono, with hearts adorning either side of it. He had a purple coat that matched it. "Thank you. You... too?"

Gilbert's clothes hadn't changed any. He had a plain grey shirt with a black heart on it. His leggings were a dark grey and he wore soldier boots. "I know I dress horribly."

"It's not horrible!"

"Ah, you flatter me." Gilbert hesitated then no longer. He hugged Kiku. Kiku returned the favor. They hadn't met more than four times, but Kiku felt a connection between him and Gilbert. He hoped Gilbert felt it too. As they pulled away, they both stared at each other for moment, like they expected the other to do something.

"S-So..." Kiku mumbled, breaking the stare. "It's so good to see you. I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

Gilbert waved his hand. "That's ancient history now, Kiku. Since you're staying for the next three days, why don't you and I catch up?"

Kiku nodded, though he hoped not too eagerly. "Of-Of course, Gilbert-san!"

"Great. Maybe after I'm done watching Ludwig I can sneak off and meet you. What do you say we meet in the hedge maze?"

* * *

**A/N: I... wrote this yesterday since I actually wrote most of chapter five on Thursday. But then FanFiction STOPPED working and I had to stop. Kiku's growing up! He's met Gilbert again! An awkward romance is blooming! Tune in next time viewers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would've started writing earlier, but I was watching Monsters, Inc. That's an awesome movie.**

* * *

"When should I go out to the maze?" Kiku asked, trying not to look too excited.

"Just go down now. Rom is bringing Feliciano and Lovino over to play with Ludwig, so the kid'll be entertained by them. He'll be here very soon."

"I shall see you there, Gilbert-san," Kiku said, smiling very gently. He turned around and left the room. Kiku headed back down the hall, down the four flights of stairs to the throne room. Ferdinand was conversing with Romulus while the Jack's two children stood on either side of him. "Ah, Kiku, is there something you need?" Ferdinand asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Kiku shook his head. "No, Ferdinand-sama, I am going to the gardens outside."

"Your lesson is over already?"

"Yes, sir. It was a short introductory. Ostara-sama said it was all right for me to do whatever I pleased today. Of course, I-I won't abuse that power, sir, or anything-"

Ferdinand waved his hand dismissively. "Kiku, it's fine. You may go to the gardens. You do not have to ask permission from me for that. Move along."

Kiku nodded and bowed to the king. "Thank you, Ferdinand-sama." He left the throne room and headed out to the garden. It was in full bloom. Kiku couldn't believe how beautiful the graden was. There were more flowers than he remembered and there were many different colored roses, colors other than the royal colors. The outer hedges were decorated with flowers. There was a central fountain just before the hedge maze. It was very large and had statues of Eros which spat water. Though it was rather cliché, Kiku thought it lovely. Kiku reveled the idea of living here when he was older. Kiku figured he was old enough to figure out how to get to the center of the maze. He was clever, so why not?

What a horrible mistake. Kiku was lost within a few minutes. Once he hit an area with at least six paths, Kiku decided to stop and wait for Gilbert to come get him. God, that was embarrassing, needing his friend to come help him because he got lost in a maze. He waited for at least ten minutes.

"Hey, kid, what's wrong?" Gilbert grinned as he walked over to Kiku.

Kiku blushed. "I... got lost."

"Just like the first time I met ya." Gilbert patted Kiku's shoulder. "It's fine. This maze is confusing. You have to spend a lot of time in it to know where to go." Kiku felt slightly relieved to know this. "Come on." Gilbert grabbed Kiku's hand and started to walk back to where he came.

Kiku pulled his hand away. "What are you doing?" he asked nervously as he blushed darker.

"Holding your hand."

"That's weird!"

"You didn't mind it when you were younger."

"I was six!"

"Your point is?"

"Please, just take me to the center of the maze," Kiku mumbled.

"Fine, fine."

Gilbert headed off towards the exit with Kiku following behind him. For how long it took Kiku realized that he must have gotten himself far away from the maze. Of course, not that he actually minded Gilbert having to come save him. Kiku bit his lip shlyly.

"Sorry I took a while, kid," Gilbert said, cutting through the silence. "Rom and Ferdinand were talking for a long time and the kids couldn't leave Rom until they were done talking."

"Oh, that's fine, Gilbert-san," Kiku replied quietly. "I got observe the garden. It's even more beautiful than ever."

Gilbert snorted. "Yeah. My mother added more flowers last year. Of course, it doesn't matter to me since I haven't been allowed to leave the castle since I was eight."

Kiku bit down on his lip harder. "I'm sorry."

"No, Kiku, I'm not mad at you. It was your dad's idea."

His father? "I... beg your pardon?"

"Yep. Old Xia convinced Ferdinand to keep me there in the castle. He thought it was the only way to keep me away from you."

Kiku sighed. "My father... does not always make the best decisions. He was only trying to protect me," he replied.

Gilbert smirked. "Oh really? I think he's only trying to protect his own image," he said coolly. He saw Kiku glaring at him, so he added "Well, it's just a theory. He probably was trying to protect so... yeah."

Kiku crossed his arms. "I understand your bitterness towards society, Gilbert-san, but you really must watch what you say, especially when you are talking about someone's family."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Kiku could tell that this apology was only half-hearted, but he didn't complain. By then they'd reached the center. This had not changed like the gardens around it.

Both sat down on the bench. "Kiku, I'm glad you're here." Kiku glanced at Gilbert. "You are my only friend, unless you count Ludwig but he's gonna hate me eventually."

"Gilbert-san..." Kiku exhaled. "I wish life wasn't so hard on you."

"Wishing doesn't get you far. Rank does," Gilbert said. "Kiku, you're always going to be successful since you are the son of an Ace. As a Joker, I'll never be able to amount to anything good."

"You can amount to something-"

Gilbert looked at Kiku seriously. "No, I can't."

"Yes, you can! When I become queen I will make sure you are not despised! I'm not going to let anyone treat you like a disease because you are a Joker!"

The Joker smiled. "I know you would, Kiku, but you'll be so unpopular with the masses and the other kingdoms. Think of that will do in the long run."

"Just because I'm friends with a Joker? Are people truly that petty or is it that they pretend to be as to not be shunned?"

"Kiku, there's nothing you can do for me. People will always hate me. But..." Gilbert put one hand on Kiku's shoulder. "...you can be my friend. if there's just one person if the world who cares about me, then I'm fine."

Kiku blinked. "So... you're basically saying all your happiness depends on me?" he asked nervously.

Gilbert shook his head. "Kiku, don't think of it that way. I just feel that if anyone, even someone other than you, likes me then I'll be fine. Maybe we won't be friends in a few years. Who knows?"

"You don't want us to be friends?"

"No! I do, but maybe we won't always be friends! We could be something completely different at anytime!"

"'Something completely different'?" A few inappropriate thoughts flashed through Kiku's mind. He blushed. Oh, why did he have to react like this? Curse his so-called 'skill'.

Gilbert chuckled. "You know, you are so cute sometimes."

Kiku blushed furiously. "G-Gilbert-san!" That's also when he noticed Gilbert was leaning closer to his face. He was going to kiss him, wasn't he? Curse that skill double! Of course, Kiku wanted Gilbert to kiss him, but Gilbert was probably only acting this way because of Kiku's skill. Kiku abruptly started talking. "Haven't you been wondering why I refer to you as Gilbert-_san_?"

Gilbert pulled his head back. "What? Oh, uh, yeah. What's that about?"

"It's from the ancient Hearts language. Honorifics were a huge part of it. Honorifics varied from rank to rank, don't you know. The suffix -kun is for young boys, -chan is for girls, -san is males and females of the same rank or at least close to, -sama is for great respect, and -chama is a a more childish variation of sama. Since you're my same age and I respect you, I call you Gilbert-san, though really it should be Gilbert-kun for your age."

"So... since you're much higher than me in rank, I'd call you Kiku-sama?"

"That or Kiku-chama."

Gilbert tapped his chin. "You know, I like how that sounds. Kiku-chama."

Kiku smiled. "Well, it's a childish way to refer to me, but... I think I like it too."

"_Ja_. All hail Kiku-chama!"

"Gilbert-san!" Kiku giggled. He blushed when he realized how undignified he sounded.

Gilbert grinned. "You have a cute laugh, Kiku-chama."

The rosy tint in Kiku's cheeks didn't wane. "G-Gilbert-san..." he muttered.

The Joker took Kiku's hands and smiled at Kiku. Kiku knew what was going to happen, but he figured now it was going to happen no matter what he did to stop it and gave in. Gilbert pressed his lips against Kiku's. It soft and very brief. They pulled away\, both blushing. Kiku looked down shyly. He didn't know what to say, and neither did Gilbert. It didn't matter though. These two were the happiest they'd ever been.

* * *

**A/N: KIIIISSSS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am back. Hallo. I have a beta tester for this chapter, hooray! Thanks to Miss SakuraHawke for being willing to beta test!**

* * *

"Gilbert, I'm sorry," Kiku mumbled eventually, regaining any sense he had before their kiss. He felt oddly dazed and almost sick. He knew that should not be.

Gilbert cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm... I'm making you act this way because of my queen skill!" Kiku exclaimed.

"What skill?"

Kiku, as to avoid any unnecessary embarrassment, spoke quickly. "The Queen of Hearts represents human sexuality, you're only acting like this because of my presence and it's only a shallow physical attraction that both of us are experiencing so I'm sorry!" he rambled.

Gilbert blinked, registering everything Kiku had blurted out. "Oh... uh... well..."

Kiku stood up from the bench. "I-I should go!" He darted off without another word.

"Kiku, no! You're going to-!" Gilbert hesitated to chase after him. He needed to think, as did Kiku. He sighed softly and propped his chin up with his hands. He felt he did like Kiku that way. Okay, yes, he was quite attracted to Kiku, but... it felt like something deeper. Was that another effect of Kiku's 'skill'?

Kiku darted through the maze. He needed to get away from him. From whatever stroke of luck, he made it to the ending ash tree. It was adorned with multiple lanterns, none yet lit as it was about mid-day. A rabbit was sitting nearby the base. Kiku sighed and sat down under the shade of the tree. The rabbit fled into a small hole at the base of the tree. He didn't like this skill. Not one bit. He didn't like acting like that around Gilbert. They were friends. Just friends.

...right? Yes. Exactly right. He resolved to keep their relationship that way. He was, of course, too embarrassed to go talk to Gilbert now, but once he'd calmed himself, he'd speak with him.

"Kiku?"

Kiku looked to the left and saw Queen Ostara. "Ostara-sama? How may I help you?"

Ostara smiled and approached him. "You seem vexed." She knelt down.

"No, Ostara-sama, I am fine."

Ostara tapped her chin. "You know, Romulus is out in the maze searching for Gilbert," she said. "Apparently he snuck out of the castle."

"Gilbert?" Kiku stiffened. "I... am afraid I do not know a Gilbert."

Ostara smirked. "Is that so, my young protegé? Gilbert is a Joker boy living in the castle. If you recall, he once made his way to your monastery and tried to force you to keep him."

Force? Kiku forced himself not to scowl. "Oh... yes. That boy. I though I heard another man while I was in the maze."

"Yes. It was his favorite place to linger when he was younger and we did not restrict him to the castle interior."

"Why do you keep the boy?"

"It's but a charity case. He was found at our gate and I decided to take him in in a flash of compassion. How I regret it now."

"I... understand, Ostara-sama."

Ostara held out her hand. "Come, Kiku, let us go inside before there is any confrontation with the Joker boy. Oh yes, and I'd prefer you say 'my queen'."

"Yes, my queen."

"Excellent."

Kiku did not accept her hand. He stood up and followed the queen a few feet behind her. He stared down her back.

"Kiku?"

"My queen?"

"Stay away from Gilbert."

Kiku froze. "I-"

"For future reference." Ostara glanced over he shoulder. "What is the matter?"

Kiku shook his head. "N-Nothing, my queen. I thought you were accusing me of associating with the Joker." He laughed nervously.

Ostara narrowed her eyes and turned to face her successor. "Kiku, you met with him, didn't you?" Kiku opened his mouth to answer, but he didn't manage any sound. "Your demeanor has told me everything I need to know. I will not allow you to attach yourself to that Joker boy. Do you understand me? You will not be allowed to speak with him. It shall breed familiarity and I don't want you falling in love with him. You're not bound to him and you're marrying Ludwig when he is old enough to ascend the throne. The last time a male queen was in power the Kingdom of Hearts went into a downward spiral. I have faith in you. Do not ruin this chance to be the greatest male queen that ever existed. The Joker will corrupt your mind."

"How can you talk about your own child like that?" Kiku asked quietly. His eyes filled with regret as he said it.

Ostara slapped Kiku across the face. "He is nothing more than a bastard! He has tricked you to be sympathetic towards him. I should never have allowed him to stay so in contact with you. They were short occurrences but they were corrupting you the minute they began. The very second you laid eyes upon him, you were destined for failure and shame. Unless you can change this somehow, you will be a failure. Your mother and father shall shun you, as will your friends, society, and my husband and I."

"M-My queen, I will d-do better-"

"I can't trust your own judgement, child."

"P-Please-"

"Kiku, I can tell you're incredibly infatuated with Gilbert. I know that's because of your skill, but you must resist these urges. I expect only the best out of you. Ah, Romulus," (to the Jack who had jus appeared around the corner) "take Kiku to his chamber, would you? He will be confined there till lunch."

Romulus nodded. "I shall do so, my beautiful queen."

Ostara, though frowning, said graciously "Thank you, Romulus."

Kiku was feeling his cheek. It stung horribly, as did his pride. He believed he was a good young man... He rarely strayed out of line. He didn't want to dishonor his family. His success was so important to them. That's why they put so much pressure on him. He needed to make them proud. But Gilbert was too alluring for him to even think of breaking off any relationship he had with the Joker. Everyone telling him 'no' made him want to become even closer with Gilbert.

Romulus led the silent Kiku by his side. The silence was so overbearing it was loud. "What did you do, Kiku, to anger Queen Ostara?"

Kiku merely shook his head, staring down at his feet. He wasn't capable of words at the moment. Romulus grabbed Kiku's wrist and Kiku looked up and met the eye of Romulus.

"You will speak when addressed by an elder."

"Ro... Romulus-san, I do not wish to talk to you."

Romulus raised his eyebrows. "'Do not wish'? I am ordering you to tell me." The Jack glanced over his shoulder and saw Gilbert being escorted by some of the guards. "You were with that Joker boy again, weren't you?" he hissed, turning back to face Kiku.

Kiku didn't dignify Romulus with a response. He had also turned to look and see Gilbert. "I-I'm sorry!" he shouted to the Joker.

"Let's go." Romulus hissed, dragging Kiku by his wrist (which he still gripped).

Though thoroughly displeased with Kiku's behavior, Ostara allowed him to remain at the castle. Gilbert was being guarded almost constantly now, and Kiku wasn't reprehended as horribly as he feared. Disappointment and insufficiency frightened him to no end. However, he still wanted to remain friends with Gilbert. The queen and king were determined to keep them separated. Something else was bothering him as well.

Ostara mentioned that he wasn't bound to Gilbert. By now, Kiku had forgotten all about what he'd overheard many a year ago. Kiku knew this to be true. There was no way Ferdinand would bind a Joker to the son of an Ace, even if the Joker was his 'son'. His stomach wrenched. How badly he wanted to be with Gilbert.

Maybe when Ludwig was older Kiku could convince him to snip their cord and tie him to Gilbert. Sadly, that was years from now and he was still positive Ludwig wouldn't do it. He sighed. Everything he was doing was wrong, but he had be doing everything right up until now. It wouldn't be so bad... he was only a child in most people's eyes, if somewhat matured. With these thoughts in his head all day and then night, Kiku feel asleep late in the night.

The next day, when Kiku woke up, he noticed a letter nearby his door. Kiku dressed and grabbed the letter. In crayon 'Kiku' was written sloppily. Slightly confused by this, he opened the letter.

Dear Kiku-chama,

Sorry for the crayon. I had to make the guards think Ludwig wrote this for you so you could get it. Yesterday was a mess. I didn't think Ostara would catch on so quickly. Of course, she's always been on top of things. Anyways, I'll find a way to see you again, so don't worry. Until then, how's about we send letters back and forth? Address them to Ludwig and give it to the kid. I'm practically his nanny so I'll definitely get it.

Love you,

Gilbert

...'Love you'? Kiku read those two words over and over again. That was just a side effect of the ability. No way Gilbert could feel so strongly towards him so soon... but it made Kiku very happy. He felt as strongly as Gilbert did, though he knew that most likely it wasn't genuine. He hoped it wasn't true. Nearby his bed was a small desk with parchment and ink. He scribbled a note down for Gilbert. He would deliver it on his way to breakfast, which he knew was due at nine. Checking the clock and realizing that it was about twenty of, he folded the paper and wrote Ludwig on it and left his chamber.

This chamber was within the hall, right-hand to the throne room. He crossed to a larger hall to the north of the hall where the two halls connected and led to deeper caverns of the castle. Kiku peeked into Ludwig's room. He was awake (though barely) and had been dressed by Maria and was sitting on his tiny pink bed. (Maria was Romulus' wife, as Kiku had been reminded by Romulus himself the day before as they passed her in the hall.) The woman glanced back and smiled. "Oh, Kiku. What may I do for you?"

"I just wanted to write back to little Ludwig," Kiku replied, stepping into the room, smiling very gently. "He wrote me a letter."

Maria raised her thin eyebrows. "Really?"

Kiku nodded. "Oh, yes. What a sweet child he is." He patted Ludwig's head and handed him the letter. "Give this to Gilbert, okay?" Kiku added in a very soft whisper. Ludwig nodded and set it down on the dresser beside his tiny bed. "That's all I came to do. I will be heading down to the banquet hall."

"Will you take Ludwig?"

"Of course." Kiku took Ludwig's tiny hand and led him to the open forking hall. Kiku was feeling giddy from the thought of communicating secretly with Gilbert.

He took the time to observe the forking hall. The floors were checkered, like most of the castle he'd seen so far. Red carpets met both the halls and snaked up the staircase and stopped where two halls on the left and right were situated, the banquet hall being in the left door. The back wall had large stained glass windows. They were the rose kind of stained glass, shaped like flowers and leaving a pretty glow in the room. They were three in a neat row. Ludwig was pulling at Kiku's hand, which brought him away from his thoughts about the room. Kiku apologized and they entered the banquet hall where they met with the king and queen and their advisors and the Jack and every other noble of importance that resided within the castle. Breakfast was excellent, but that was to be expected, as he was amongst royalty. Following breakfast, Ostara called Kiku to her study.

"Kiku, I must be honest. The introductory lesson I gave yesterday was just about everything you needed to know. However, there are more to these lessons. As my predecessor did for me, I'm going to stop deciding people's sexualities for about one month. I am counting on you to take care of them for me. Responsibility and diligence is the key to your task as queen, as this is how you will spend your days when you are crowned. This will not be too difficult. I have sent a messenger to inform your parents that you shall be extending your stay."

"Very well, my queen. I shall do my best."

"Good. You must check the book several times a day. Do not pick too many of one type. That's all the advice you truly need, child. Oh yes, and don't worry about the ink smearing if you close the book with a word freshly written. It won't smear at all. Now, you'd best check the book. Then you may go and do as you please. Luckily I don't have to worry about Gilbert corrupting you anymore, hm?"

Ostara smiled pleasantly. She left the room and shut the door.

Kiku headed over to the desk with the large book. He sat at the desk and opened the book. Then he flipped through the pages till he found the half-filled page. A new name had been added. A young man named William Avon, a seven in the Kingdom of the Spades had been born. Kiku found the pheasant quill beside the ink jar. He tapped him chin the the soft feather. He wrote down his choice beside the boy's name and shut the book. Paranoid about the book, he reopened it and realized that Ostara was right. The ink was dry and had no smear in the slightest. He thought that rather curious.

His thoughts turned to Gilbert. How he wished to see Gilbert. Hopefully Gilbert could give him another letter soon, or somehow he could sneak in to Kiku's room or something. It frustrated him to no end and he was becoming slightly angry from thinking about it. He was stuck in these thoughts till someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Maria opened the door. "Kiku, I have a question to ask you," she said gently.

Kiku blinked. He couldn't guess what she would say. "Very well."

"I... opened your letter."

"...o-oh."

"Kiku, what are doing talking to the Joker? Ostara has explicitly told you not to-"

"Interact with him because he'll corrupt me, I know," Kiku snapped in reply. He was frustrated with everyone repeating the same words over and over again. "Well, I'm done with everyone telling me that it's wrong for us to be friends. You're not going to stop me from a least trying to talk to Gilbert."

"Kiku-"

"I am done. Do you hear me? We can't be separated again! I won't let it happen and I do not care what Ostara or Ferdinand or anyone else says! I'm not infatuated, I'm in love with him and I don't care!"

Maria frowned. "You love him?"

Kiku crossed his arms, glaring. "Yes. I do. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Kiku... you know everyone is taught to hate Jokers." She paused. "But I don't hate them. I can't hate anyone for being born in a certain caste. I think I know how you feel about Gilbert."

The teen searched the woman. Was she being honest? Another who didn't hate Jokers? "...r-really?"

Maria nodded. "Kiku, I love Gilbert. He's a sweet boy, and I know you two care about each other. From what Gilbert's told me, you two barely know each other, but you two seem very in sync. I can tell. Gilbert needs your companionship and you need his. I will help you best I can."

"You will?"

"Yes. Just, please, do not get carried away. I can see you are. Your affections aren't as deep as you think just yet."

Kiku went completely silent.

"Kiku, do you trust me?"

"...hai. I do, Maria-san." Kiku felt at this moment he had too. Maria was a trusted woman, no doubt. She was entrusted with the 'good' son of the royal family. This was a chance he couldn't pass up.

Maria smiled and patted his shoulder. "Kiku, Gilbert will be taken to lunch earlier than the rest of us. Queen Ostara will be out of her study as she'll expect you to check it again. Be here at eleven and you to can see each other. We'll arrange times as well. How's that?"

"It's wonderful, Maria-san," Kiku replied, returning to a stony-faced countenance, but actually very eager.

"I'll see you then."

She turned back and walked out the door.

"Maria-san?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you... and I'm sorry for my outburst."

"Kiku, I know what affection can do to young ones. I don't blame you. Have a lovely morning, Kiku."

* * *

**A/N: Guess what? "What?" you say. Italian sodas are syrupy and thick. And it's disgustingly delicious. I mean, have you ever eaten something that doesn't taste good, but you still like it? Yeah. Italian sodas are that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi... okay, I've been meaning to mention this for a while now. Songs I feel that fit Kiku, specifically (both adult and young): Rose Red, Opheliac, Juliet, Marry Me, Thank God I'm Pretty, and In All My Dreams I Drown. All but the last are by Emilie Autumn. The last is from a musical called The Devil's Carnival. Oh yes, and though this song is probably not fitting, Scavenger by Emilie Autumn reminds me a lot of Gilbert. LOOK IT UP**

**NOW**

* * *

Kiku tapped his fingers against the wooden table, waiting impatiently for Gilbert. It was 11:43, as stated by the grandfather clock tucked away in one of the corners and surrounded by book shelves. Kiku browsed the shelves, but he was far too eager to focus on anything long-term. He checked the queen's book several times; however, no new names had been added. A person knocked on the door.

"Kiku, I've brought Gilbert, but we have to be quick," whispered Maria from the other side of the door.

The woman turned the knob and in flew Gilbert, grinning. Kiku smiled in return and hugged Gilbert.

"Ain't this lady great, Kiku-chama? We can be together!"

"It's very good, Gilbert-san," Kiku sighed gently with content. "Very, very good."

They unlocked their embrace and Gilbert kissed Kiku's cheek, making the later's face heat up.

"G-Gilbert-san, n-not in front of M-Maria-san..."

"Aw, Kiku-chama, don't be shy." Gilbert brushed back one of Kiku's side bangs, smiling down at his friend. Kiku looked down, avoiding the Gilbert's bright, red eyes. Maria laughed softly as she watched the two's almost awkward interaction. "Hey, Kiku-chama, I'll see you soon. Ferdinand will be suspicious is we're here too long. Of course, if it were up to me, I'd spend all my time with you." Gilbert took Kiku's chin into his hand and bent down to kiss him. Kiku pulled his head back, blushing as hard as ever.

"You'd best go down now!"

"Aw, no goodbye kiss?"

Maria patted Gilbert's shoulder. "Gilbert, don't pressure him. He's shy."

"So what? We've kissed before."

"G-Gilbert-san!"

Maria tugged at Gilbert's sleeve. "Let's go. You can see Kiku later after dinner."

"Dinner?! That's at six!"

"You can wait, Gilbert."

Gilbert left, frowning, with Maria trailing behind him.

"I shall see you at six, Kiku."

"Very well, Maria-san. I cannot thank you enough for this."

"It's my pleasure, Kiku."

The two were out of sight in a few seconds. At this moment Kiku's flightiness knew no bounds.

***.*.***

One month later, Kiku was packing up to go back to the monastery. He had done well with the queen's book, and earned her praise. Kiku continually saw Gilbert that month, and their relationship grew less awkward and more affectionate, though not fully developed. Kiku had to ignore his more unrefined instincts begging to go further with Gilbert in terms of intimacy. He was the future Queen of Hearts, and he was to be a respectable figure. He had to refuse any wanton urges.

Returning home, he greeted his mother and his father with a bow. Michiko drew her son into a hug, which Kiku indeed reciprocated. She addressed him when she pulled away from her tight embrace.

"Kiku, how was your time at the castle?"

"Fine, mother. I found it to be an agreeable home. I relish the thought of living there when I become queen."

"How did Ostara receive you?"

"She was happy with my diligence towards my queenly duties."

Xia clasped Kiku's shoulder. "You're going to be a good queen, Kiku. The curse of the male gender shall not stop you."

Michiko waved her hand. "His gender is not a curse if he is not set back by it. Kiku would've been as fine a female as he is male. Of course, perhaps Kiku would not have been so drawn to the Joker boy. Girls are more inclined to obey her parents."

Kiku stiffened at the mention of Gilbert. His stony-faced demeanor, luckily, did not reveal any secrets. It was also a blessing they didn't have the same abilities as Queen Ostara, who outed Kiku immediately once she sensed his affections for the Joker. He then realized also that he may not see Gilbert again unless he was called back to the castle. Kiku was in good favour with the queen, so perhaps she'd call upon him for company.

"Kiku, did you have any trouble with the Joker boy, or has he gone?" Xia asked, snapping Kiku out of his thoughts.

"No, not at all. I know he still resides at the castle, as Ostara-sama mentioned it to me, but he is under constant supervision by guards and escorts."

"Good. That boy is dangerous. Shame the king and queen still keep the boy. They must have sworn to keep him to some sad person. They should turn him out to the outskirts of the kingdoms, where they belong."

Kiku bit his lip. It upset him to hear such cruelties, though he'd heard it all before. It just hurt even more now that he was developing deep feelings for the Joker. Michiko rubbed Kiku's back.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Nothing."

"I can tell, Kiku. You're my child. I can tell when you're upset."

Kiku paused to figure out a lie to explain his turning humor. "Jokers do not deserve such luxuries as to live in a royal's castle. It disgusts me."

"It disgusts even the lowliest of people," Xia replied. Michiko nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. Jokers are the bane of society. Now, let us not speak anymore of this. Dinner is being prepared. Are you hungry, Kiku?"

"Yes, mother."

***'*'***

Kiku readjusted to monastic life, with occasional letters from Gilbert when Maria visited with Romulus and their boys to keep him happy. Maria arranged days when Kiku could visit the queen (Maria insisting that Kiku required more wisdom from Ostara) as an excuse to visit Gilbert. This went on for four years.

By the time Kiku was fifteen, he was making weekly visits to the queen and Gilbert. Sometimes he spent a day, or the whole week. Kiku now enjoyed nightly visits from Gilbert.

Maria had recently introduced the concept of Gilbert sneaking into Kiku's room at night. Romulus switched with the ten promptly at nine. Romulus would lock the door and fetch the ten (Lest he be occupied. Otherwise, the ten comes to Romulus) and hand over the guarding job to him for the night. The ten knew that Maria was Gilbert's personal guardian for the day, escorting him to meals and whenever he was called upon by Ferdinand or Ostara (Though it was rare). Gilbert would be escorted down to use the washroom before he went to sleep and in the time he should have been preparing for bed he spent his time with Kiku.

No week was truly different from any other except for one week where his father had come down with a fever. Romulus reassured them that he would be fine. Xia was a healthy man and he seldom got sick. What was one small fever to do to the mighty Ace of Hearts?

A week after Xia had become sick, he died. Kiku was at the castle, spending a week there when Ostara broke him the news. Typhus, she said it was. Apparently an outbreak had occurred in the kingdom and Xia had been one of the unlucky victims. Kiku cried for hours.

The funeral was held two weeks after the Ace's death. All the extravagance put Kiku in worse spirits. It was impersonal on all accounts, but what was to be expected? The Ace was the most powerful man in the kingdom, held in a high esteem. Romulus ascended Acehood the day following Xia's funeral. Xia had picked Romulus as his successor and it was time for Kiku and Michiko to leave the monastery and find a new home for themselves (Wives of Aces and whatever children are living with them can no longer stay at the monastery after the death of an Ace).

The queen offered to shelter Kiku (and Kiku alone) as a queen should not be exposed to the peasants of the kingdom, but Kiku was in no mood to go back to the castle, not even for Gilbert. He clung to his mother for months, until the grief became a dull yet ever-present sensation. He then kept himself away from everyone, until his mother somehow convinced him to visit the queen when Kiku was around sixteen. He needed some outside contact. It was one of the most unpleasant experiences Kiku had yet gone through. Gilbert found a brooding teen, not like the shy, polite young man he saw before. The queen did not receive him any better.

Ostara slapped sense into Kiku and told him to either get over it or he would not ascend the queenly throne. Neither was a good option. His mother would be extremely disappointed if he didn't become Queen of Hearts and the nation would be queenless till Romulus, perhaps, bore a daughter and he certainly couldn't simply "get over" Xia's death. Under high stress (with the death of a parent being something that causes the most stress) a person might resolve to humor, to act out, to act passive aggressively, or to repress. Kiku chose repression. Stress was lifted somewhat, and he tried to go on with his life. Ostara was no doubt pleased by Kiku's change, as was Gilbert (he could not sense any hidden emotion and supposed Kiku had somehow figured out how to deal with death).

When Kiku was eighteen, Ostara again invited him to live in the castle. Kiku refused, as the conditions were same as before (Michiko could not stay with Kiku) but Michiko accepted.

"It's in your best interest," Michiko reasoned.

Kiku was certainly sure it would be in his best interest to stay with his mother, but she forced him to go. As much as he loved his mother and respected her and her word, he remained firm. He would stay with her. She begged him. She threatened him. Nothing would make him budge. That is, until Ostara broke down and actually offered that Kiku could spend time with Gilbert if he still wanted to. The queen wanted him out of the town full of peasants and those sick still with Typhus (the outbreak dwindled, but it did not disappear) and back to his own rank. He was of the noblest blood.

Kiku eventually agreed, worn down by the offers. He left his mother (complete unwillingly) and began living in the castle.

Ostara backed out on her Gilbert offer, but the two still saw each other with the usual help of Maria. Despite this, the king and queen kept Kiku a complete separate entity from their family. He was not considered a part of it in the slightest. He felt isolated as Ostara became suspicious and Gilbert's meetings halted. His mother visited, though very occasionally. According to Ostara, Kiku was eighteen, and therefore no longer needed his mother (though when he suggested he get his own home, she scoffed).

The following day, Maria informed Kiku Gilbert had been banished from the castle. Kiku was horrified. Kiku felt completely alone and then resolved to bar himself in his room. He didn't want to be anywhere near Ostara. He hated that evil, selfish woman and her husband too (Who actually simply ignored him, and avoided speaking with Kiku as much as he could. Ferdinand could say two words to Kiku in a whole week, though Kiku never figured out why the king avoided him so much) and he even hated little Ludwig, who no doubt would turn as selfish as his mother or as cold as his father, or perhaps even both.

Not even Maria's soft-spoken demeanor could coax Kiku out of his anger or his room. Repressed emotions had finally came to the surface and it was not pleasant for anyone.

* * *

**A/N: This story is going places!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, I'd say this story is about 3/4 done. Don't quote me on that, because I'm not that good at fractions. Wait... if chapter nine was three-fourths, and I only have a little more to go through, then yes, it is about 3/4 done! Yay!**

* * *

"Kiku... Kiku please, come down for dinner..." Maria pleaded softly from the other side of the door. "The queen wants to force you out, but that'd make things worse so please, come out for a bit."

Kiku was sitting on the edge of his bed, his back facing the door. He was frustrated with everyone. He couldn't see his mother, his father was dead, Gilbert was gone, and he no longer lived with his friends (though more of acquaintances than friends, if truth be told) at the monastery. Maria, though he was cross with her as well, he actually responded to during these pleading sessions. "I'm sorry, but I must decline. I'm not hungry." That was a lie. He was very hungry, since he hadn't eaten anything all day to avoid leaving his room. He usually broke around nine and received whatever cold food remained from the dinner that was held two hours previous.

Maria was silent for two minutes. She carefully picked her words with Kiku. She loved the boy, she really did. He was something special and Ostara (and Ferdinand, though somewhat less) was destroying whatever happiness he had. "Kiku, I'll send a plate up for you if you're positive you don't want to come down."

Kiku contemplated his choice, which didn't take long as he was hungry. "Very well."

"I shall see if Queen Ostara approves. Hopefully I can convince her to let you eat up in your room. I'll return in about fifteen minutes, dear."

Kiku sighed and put his chin in his hands. The clock, he knew, would tick slower than before in his waiting. Many of the books on the bookshelf in his room had been pulled off the shelves and strewn across the room. He used them to pass the time and had read about three books so far in the past week or so. Most of the books were the same: fairy tale love stories, tragic romances, so on. They were repetitive and mediocre at best. Despite this, he resigned to reading another one to keep his mind busy.

In the banquet hall, Maria was talking to Queen Ostara.

"We cannot let Kiku get what he wants! His insolence should not be rewarded, Maria."

"I know, my queen, but I think Kiku trusts me." Ostara snorted, which prompted Maria to add, "No, it's true, my queen. Kiku has always cared for me and he has told me so that he trusts me. Plus, think of it this way: if I bring the food, perhaps I can convince him to let me in his room and possibly persuade him to break his isolation."

"This better work or I shall be forcing Kiku out with the help of Siegfried." (Siegfried, one of the king's nephews, had replaced Romulus as Jack once the latter had ascended Acehood)

Maria grimaced. "Y-Yes, my queen."

The servant prepared a plate very quickly, avoiding the sharp, sparkling blue eyes of the queen or the dull stare from Ferdinand. She focused on little Ludwig, who looked upon everything with curiosity. She smiled at him and left the hall as quickly as she could without looking like she was hurrying.

She went down the grand staircase and took the left hall to Kiku's room. Cradling the plate on her right arm, she knocked with the left.

"I've brought your dinner, darling." She always attached those affectionate names when she spoke with Kiku, hoping it soothed him (though, most likely, made him angrier, as if he was being patronized).

"Put in outside the door."

"Can't I come in?" Maria asked gently.

"No."

"Please, Kiku. Ostara said she will use force if I fail to get you out. She'll get Siegfried, Kiku. He's very brash and angry. He'll hurt you, I know it."

Kiku paused. "What... What do you care?"

"Kiku, I can't explain it, but you mean a lot to me. I suppose since Ostara separated you from your mother, I want to try and fill her void in whatever way I can. Not- Not that I want to replace her- oh no! Just, please, let me in, Kiku."

There was a sharp silence for at least five minutes. The lock clicked and Kiku opened the door. He was frowning and his face was grim.

"...come in." He stiffly stepped to the side as so Maria could enter.

Maria gave him a soft smile which was not returned, but met with a deeper frown. Kiku shut and locked the door behind Maria as she passed. She was becoming nervous from Kiku's almost creepy demeanour. As she turned back to ask Kiku where to set down the plate, Kiku spoke first.

"Set it down on the desk," His voice sounded numb.

Maria nodded and set it down at the designated place. Kiku sat down on the bed and Maria sat beside him.

"So... Ostara will force me to come down if you do not succeed in your endeavours," Kiku stated, looking down at the floor and not to the woman beside him.

"Yes, Kiku. I know she'll make your life worse if you keep refusing and like I said, Siegfried is a horrible man to deal with."

"Is that so..."

Maria glanced at the young man, still looking downwards. She pulled him close and hugged him. Kiku obviously stiffened at the contact, but very, very slowly relaxed and nestled closer to the woman. Maria smiled and sighed softly. She was making progress with the boy. She let go of him and saw Kiku's eyes were glistening with tears.

"Oh dear, don't cry..."

Kiku bit his lip. "I-I don't want to live here anymore..." He was breathing heavily and swallowing an incredible lot, trying to keep calm.

"I know."

"That woman is poison."

"I know that."

"I want to be with my mother."

"Of course you do."

"I want to see Gilbert."

Maria kept quiet for a few seconds. "Kiku, Gilbert is miles away from us. He's in the outskirts of the kingdoms."

"I just w-want to see him. I love him so much..."

"I know it hurts not to be with him, but-"

Kiku turned eagerly to Maria. "You'll help me find him, won't you?"

Maria blinked, taken aback by Kiku's sudden burst. She did not answer for many minutes. Kiku waited as patiently as he could.

"I'll see what I can do." She hugged him again. "Eat your dinner. I don't doubt that you're hungry."

Maria stood up and headed towards the door. As she reached for the key on the desk to unlock the door, Kiku spoke very quietly.

"I-I'll come down, Maria-san."

"Thank you, Kiku."

Kiku took his plate and walked to the banquet hall with Maria. Ostara was chatting as they entered, but the moment she saw Kiku she stopped.

"Ah, Kiku, you've finally decided to come down," she said blankly.

"Yes."

"Yes my queen," Ostara corrected.

Kiku gritted his teeth. "Yes... my queen." He said those two words so rudely and angrily that he was sure to provoke a reaction from Ostara, but she did not seem to notice.

Maria patted Kiku's back and nudged him towards a chair besides Ludwig. Kiku sat down and began to eat without another word.

"You're my queen?"

Kiku glanced to his left, where Ludwig was sitting. He eyed Kiku with careful observation.

"Ye-Yes."

"You don't seem very nice."

"I am. I just..."

Maria jumped into the conversation. "Kiku's just been under a lot of pressure lately. He's a very smart, polite young man, Ludwig. I'm sure you'd like him."

Kiku sighed. "Not according to the quee-"

Maria silenced Kiku. "Shouldn't you finish your dinner, dear?"

Kiku sighed and went on eating what was on his plate. Ludwig frowned at Kiku's behavior of obvious frustration and anger, but said nothing more.

***'*'***

Six years later, when Kiku was twenty-four, he started spending time with Ludwig at the request of Ostara. Any thought of seeing Gilbert had been crushed, as Maria told him that it would simply be too difficult. She started pushing Kiku towards Ludwig, much like Ostara, trying to make him forget Gilbert or at least convince him that never seeing Gilbert again wasn't the end of the world (though to Kiku it was).

Ludwig was now sixteen and had grown into a tall young man with those blasted dull, blue eyes. Except for his hair being considerably shorter than the king's, he was his father's exact mirror. Kiku despised him deeply for this appearance. Anything that reminded him of the royal couple angered him.

They never said much during these first few conversations. Ludwig would twiddle his thumbs, thinking of something to say to Kiku, who only answered in sentences with five words maximum most of the time. That is, until they began to argue, which happened many a time during the meetings. Ludwig was so naïve then, and only saw the world as rose-tinted. Kiku knew he had to change this to bear his husband.

They were again in the prince's room. The walls were painted dark pink (as opposed to when Ludwig was younger and his room was light pink) with a white trim. Bookshelves lined the back walls between two windows with a dark red color for the curtains that were pulled away from the window to let in light. His bed was placed with the headboard against the left wall, and was adorned with a similar red to the curtains. A small mahogany coffee table was placed on the right side of the room with two plush light pink chairs. It was a very nice room to be in, had it not been for the circumstances. Kiku sat in one of the plush chairs and Ludwig in the other.

"Kiku, how have you been feeling?"

"The same as ever."

"What do you feel? That's my question."

"Depressed and angry."

"Why?"

"It's no concern of yours."

"You're my future queen. I should understand the world and you, since you shall be my world."

Kiku snorted. "Do not talk so sweetly."

"I speak the truth, my queen."

"You speak the same sweet lies as your parents."

"My parents?"

"Or specifically, your mother."

Ludwig was becoming offended. His mother had told him that Kiku hated her for a discernible reason, but surely his queen wouldn't bring it up in polite conversations such as this.

"My mother is no liar."

"She only lets you see what she wishes you to see."

"It's a wise choice, certainly!"

"No, it isn't. She's ruined my life."

"Your life?" Ludwig scoffed. "How so?"

"After my father died, she separated me from my mother and made it almost impossible to see her."

Ludwig exhaled. That didn't sound very good at all. "She makes mistakes."

"This happened six years ago. If she thought it was a mistake, she would amend it."

"...very well. What else has she done to offend you?"

Ludwig said offend in such a way that it was clear that he didn't believe Kiku could be angry for any good reason. Kiku sensed this and was angered further by the boy acting like he knew what he was talking about. How annoying.

"When my father died-" Ludwig rolled his eyes, clearly feeling that Kiku added 'When my father died' to make what he was preparing to say a whole lot worse. "When my father died," Kiku began again, "I was very depressed. I did not expect his death. Romulus, that blasted Ace of Hearts," (Ludwig looked even more offended. No one ever spoke ill of an Ace) "said father would be just fine. Just fine. It's turns out he had Typhus, a very deadly disease, and he died only a week later. A year or so later, I was still coping. Death is very hard to deal with, Ludwig-kun. You will know this when your father or mother dies." Of course, Kiku hoped his mother would die first, though he knew this was somewhat cruel and evil in its own rite. He shook off that thought. He didn't want to think so maliciously. "Anyways, I was still very upset by my father's death, and do you know what your mother said?"

"What? Astound me, Kiku Honda. Astound me."

"She told me, and I quote: 'He's dead. Get over it.' She also then threatened me that if I did not improve, then she would not allow me to become queen."

Ludwig crossed his arms, and leaned back slightly in his plush pink chair. "You're overreacting."

"Overreacting? Ludwig Beilschmidt, how dare you act so insolently. Don't you remember what your mother did to Gilbert-san?"

"Gilbert?" Ludwig hadn't thought of Gilbert in... in years.

Kiku smirked. "Yes... Gilbert-san. Your old-er bro-ther." Kiku sounded out the words mockingly. "The Joker boy, as everyone called him. Your mother hated him, and banished him from this castle when he was eighteen without a single thought of mercy."

Ludwig breathed hard. he did care about Gilbert, he truly did. However, his parents had enforced that all Jokers were evil and malicious. Gilbert wasn't too bad, if he remembered correctly. Ludwig loved Gilbert, and vice verse. "Well... Kiku, I suppose you're right." Kiku blinked back surprise. "My mother should never have banished my brother, but old prejudices die hard, do they not?"

"That's... very true, Ludwig. Even my parents hated Jokers."

"Kiku, I'm sorry for acting so rudely to you. My mother has some flaws," Kiku disagreed mentally, thinking she had many flaws but he kept this comment to himself.

In all honesty, Kiku was very surprised by Ludwig's apology. Kiku opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again to carefully decide his words. Ludwig was glancing at Kiku anxiously, anticipating his reply.

"I... accept your apology."

"You do?"

"Hai. I must also apologize for the way I've been talking about your mother."

"I accept your apology as well, my queen."

"Ludwig-san, I am not queen yet. Kiku shall be satisfactory until then."

"Very well, Kiku." Ludwig glanced up at the clock, which read 6:30. "We should prepare for dinner, yes?"

Kiku nodded in agreement. "I do suppose so."

Ludwig stood up and Kiku did the same. "I hope you do not hate me, Kiku," Ludwig added before Kiku prepared to leave the prince's room.

"I don't, Ludwig-san."

"Good, because I certainly do not hate you. You're not half as bad as my mother says you appear sometimes."

"I'm glad you think that way."

Ludwig leaned down (as he was much taller than Kiku) and kissed Kiku's cheek. "I shall see you at dinner, Kiku."

Kiku blushed as he felt his cheek where it had been kissed. "...y-y-yes, I shall." He turned around abruptly and left the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

**A/N: Ludwig is finally a character in this story! Let us rejoice at that!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi. I'm almost done my schooling for the year. I'm finishing my Algebra this week, my history probably next week, and science... science. Those are the three subjects I got left since I finished literature, grammar, composition, vocabulary, and history B (I did two history courses so I can skip a grade! Woot!)**

* * *

Kiku slammed the door behind him as he darted out of Ludwig's room. He pressed his back against the wall and sighed. One minute they're arguing with each other and then Ludwig flat-out apologizes without any rhyme or reason? Then, oh, he had to kiss Kiku's cheek. Not that he minded. He really, really liked Ludwig despite all their arguing. Honestly, he thought Ludwig should've actually kissed him.

"What am I thinking?" Kiku whispered to himself.

At that moment he remembered Kiku's own skill and figured that the same rules must apply to Ludwig, but of course, switching physical attraction with infatuation. He swore he'd snap out of it. He loved Gilbert, not Ludwig, even if he'd never see the former again. Kiku pulled himself together and walked to his room to wash up for dinner (since his room had a small washroom, which was rather convenient) and about twenty minutes later, Kiku arrived in the banquet hall for dinner. Ludwig was chatting quietly with his mother while his father remained as deathly silent as ever. The boy froze when he saw Kiku walking to the table.

"Kiku, I feel like I've just seen you," Ludwig chuckled awkwardly and then sat down beside his mother in a deathly silence, blushing from what Kiku assumed was embarrassment.

"Ah... indeed?"

Kiku sat down beside Ludwig, as that was his designated spot now, and tried to avoid conversation or eye contact with Ludwig as much as possible. The royal couple were both silent as well, as was the Jack Siegfried (though he never spoke... and Kiku honestly didn't want him to). Ostara finally spoke up.

"So, Kiku, how did your meeting with Ludwig go? Did you begin an argument again and destroy what respect he had for you?"

Siegfried and Ferdinand looked up from their plates, waiting for Kiku's response. Ludwig looked at Ostara anxiously.

"Mother, I told you, Kiku and I-"

"Ludwig, I am aware of this. I want Kiku's response now."

Kiku slowly chewed a bit of the sausage in his mouth, contemplating his answer and whether his reply would be sincere or rough.

"Well, we did argue."

Ostara snorted. "I knew it."

"And Ludwig apologized for his brusqueness and I did the same for making certain unsavory comments. We're making progress." Kiku said this in a tone that made it obvious he was rubbing it in her face.

Ostara's lip twitched, as if resisting a scowl. Her face was priceless. She spoke her next words with such desperately hidden agitation that it sounded almost emotionless.

"Oh, is that so? I suppose I can be glad that you are finally learning your manners, Kiku."

"Learning? My queen," Kiku said as he was began to grin in a way that Ostara realized his words would smart, "I know my manners. I simply do not use them when I am faced by a ruthlessly rude Joker woman."

Ostara dropped her silver fork that was held between to fingers. The rest of the people at the table froze in pure disbelief. Ludwig was giving Kiku a questioning look. Ostara wasn't reacting. Ludwig took this time to speak to Kiku.

"Why did you have to say that?" he whispered.

"That woman needs to be told what she is without sugar-coating the words or just pretending that she isn't this way," Kiku whispered back.

"Kiku, I know my mother is unpleasant with you, but she's simply worried about me and my future."

"Ludwig, you don't know one thing about that woman-"

Ostara stood up, with her hands pressed firmly against the table as if it were keeping her up. She brushed back a few stray bangs with one hand.

"Kiku Honda, I have tried and tried again to teach you my ways. To give you the help you need to be a successful queen. But time and time again you have disappointed my husband and I, first with your friendship with the Joker boy and your infatuation with him and then with your constant anger and depression and wayward actions. I should've known from your unfounded hatred of me that you would one day say something you regret... because you don't know how to keep your Gott verdammt mouth SHUT!"

Kiku jumped violently at the shrieking of that last word. At this moment he knew that when she was done she'd wish for a rebuttal to try and humiliate him further (not that he was humiliated. Far from it). Her head was lifted up now and she was staring right at Kiku with a look of obscene anger.

"You are an unacceptable heiress to the throne! I will not allow you to marry Ludwig! He shall not be corrupted as you are! Kiku Honda, get OUT!"

That last word again was shrieked so it bounced around the walls for a few seconds. Kiku sighed softly, standing up slowly, preparing for what he considered his last stand.

"Queen Ostara, when I first saw you when I was six I believed that you were a very pretty woman, full of grace and radiance. You were a figure someone could love from afar or nearby. When I met you personally when I turned fourteen, you appeared as a intelligent woman who knew exactly what her country needed and wanted. A floating step, a mellifluous voice, that intelligence, and your exuberance was awe-inspiring and I was happy to be under your wing. Then, of course, I realized that appearances aren't everything. I understand many people's prejudice towards Jokers, but you treat your own son like he is the scum of Wonderland. I don't care if Gilbert-san was a Joker, he was a good person. You made his life hell and then you simply banished him without a thought of how it would affect him, because you don't love him... do you? I should say not.

"Then, after my father passed, I was attempting to cope and you simply told me to get over it. So to make you happy, I repressed my feelings, which have made my life as miserable as a two or a three. I do not want to keep my emotions bottled up, but you wish me to fake happiness. Oh, and you separate me from my mother when I am still reliant on her emotionally and then you continually treat me like I'm a lowly two and make me seem like I'm a bad a person. I am not! I am Kiku Honda, son of the Ace Xia Honda and his wife Michiko Honda, and I am a gentleman who wishes to make his kingdom proud, but the queen prevents this. Queen Ostara, you are an evil, selfish woman. You and the rest of your court is poisonous!

"I would be glad to leave your decadent castle with your husband who won't speak a word to me, and your son who is being taught that you are a saint and I am the bane of your existence and a torturer of your soul. He will be as corrupt as you are one day, and I will not be around to see that day. I hope you have a good eternity with Mephistopheles and Satan and all the others. I'm sure they'll make your fiery home as painful for you as you've made this home for me."

Kiku turned quickly and left that banquet hall with a dignified stride. He returned to his room only to get a few letters he kept from Gilbert and a portrait of his mother, his father, and himself. The guards let Kiku out and he immediately knew he'd go to see his mother. As he walked towards his home, he heard Ludwig's voice.

"Kiku! Kiku, wait!"

Kiku turned and saw the prince running towards him. The ex-heiress frowned and crossed his arms as the prince approached him, and stopped to breathe for a brief moment.

"What, Ludwig?"

The next thing he knew, Ludwig was hugging him.

"Kiku, I'm so sorry about my mother's behavior. Please come back to the castle. It's not good for you to be out here all alone."

"Ludwig-kun," Kiku began, taking a softer tone as he sensed Ludwig's sincere concern and beginning to hug the prince back, "I cannot go back there. That woman is poisonous."

"I know, I know. I understand what you've been saying. She's not a very good woman, but... I can't hate her like you can. But- But I want you to somehow help her become a good woman. She can change, I know she can-"

"Ludwig-"

"Kiku, please. Come back for me?"

Ludwig, at this point, pulled away from Kiku. His terribly saddened expression made Kiku's heart melt. Why shouldn't he go back for Ludwig? And Maria? But... his mother...

"Ludwig, as much as I care about you, I want to live with my mother."

"Your... your mother?"

Ludwig's expression became incredibly disturbed, frowning as his eyes flitted back and forth.

"Why your mother?"

Ludwig's reaction terrified Kiku. Kiku grasped Ludwig's front shirt and screamed "What did that woman do to my mother?"

"She- She didn't do anything! She just didn't-"

"Didn't what?"

Ludwig paused for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Didn't tell you that... she died."

Time slowed down. Kiku paled horribly and felt tears quickly filling his eyes, though he felt this only somewhat; most of him was numb. Ludwig's concern maximized. He grasped Kiku's shoulders gently and mumbled something to him that Kiku did not hear. His breathing was more like gasping while he sobbed and dropped to his knees. Ludwig knelt down beside Kiku and held him, his cheek pressed against Kiku's. That's all he could do. No words would help nor anything else. Kiku buried his face in Ludwig's shoulder, not aware of any peasants staring (both at Kiku's breakdown and the prince being amongst the peasants). Neither were sure how long they were in that position. Kiku, in later recollections of this event, faintly remembered Ludwig kissing his tears away at one point. It must have been about an hour of sobbing before he began to calm even just a bit. It took thirty minutes for him to completely stop crying. He was silent for another thirty minutes before he spoke.

"How?" he croaked.

Ludwig jumped somewhat, surprised by Kiku speaking.

"How did she die?"

"Another bout of Typhus swept through the capital."

"How long has she been dead?"

"Two years."

"Two... Two years."

Kiku exhaled shakily. He was sick of crying. His eyes stung and God, suddenly he felt so tired. Ludwig's grip tightened and he began stroke Kiku's hair.

"Shh, Kiku, I don't want you to cry anymore..."

"I don't want to either," Kiku whimpered in response. "Ludwig, take- take me home. I want to go hooome."

"Home?"

"Th-The monastery. That's my home, not that shack, not that castle."

"...well, if you're going, then so am I."

"No. Your mother will be angry, w-won't she?"

"I don't really care anymore, honestly. Kiku, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

Kiku glanced up at Ludwig weakly.

"You... you do?" Ludwig nodded. "But... you're only sixteen. You can't possibly-"

"I represent love, Kiku. You and I are meant to be. The red string proves it."

For one split second, Kiku saw that floating string that connected them. Kiku was beginning to feel a bit calmer than before. He wasn't any less depressed, but calmer.

"Oh, Ludwig..."

Ludwig very gently pressed his lips against Kiku's, before pulling away quickly. Ludwig pulled Kiku up so he was standing.

"Let us go to the monastery, Kiku. I know my mother will find us, but I want you to be where you're most comfortable."

Ludwig's words were so sweet. Ludwig offered his arm, which Kiku took and nestled as close to Ludwig as possible while they walked. He felt safe with this young man, despite Ludwig being so much younger than him. His presence was comforting. Loving. The same feelings he had for Gilbert once turned to Ludwig. Gilbert. He wondered how that man was doing, trying to distract his mind somehow. As much as he loved Gilbert, Ludwig and he were bound. Something from his memory awakened then.

_The Ace of Spades predicted that the first-born son of the king would not be bound to Kiku. His predictions are never wrong._

Yes, or something like that. Gilbert and he were not meant to be. Ludwig was the man he'd love forever.

"Kiku."

Kiku looked at Ludwig.

"Ludwig-k-san?"

"Just keep breathing... for me."

* * *

**A/N: DRAAAMMMAAAA which probably wasn't very good . But whatever. Also, did you spot the Jane Eyre reference? ****Kiku's little speech towards Ostara is similar to Jane's towards the cruel Mrs. Reed, who simply hated her because of her caste. Yeah.**

**Also, I made a new fic. Historical Hetalia! History told through Hetalia. There's only one chapter right now, but one about Rome will be out soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I'm FINALLY done school for the summer. You know, being home-schooled and all, finishing your semester isn't a big deal. Not even to my sister, who is a tenth-grader.**

**Also, we'll be visiting our good friend Gilbert whom we haven't seen in a little while. Wonder how he's doing.**

**Terribly. Uh-huh.**

* * *

Gilbert awoke around dawn just like any other day. He lay there for some minutes, perhaps around ten to twenty, staring at the patches of sky that peaked through the trees. He sighed and sat up. The remnants of the previous night's fire were still smoking.

"Ah, good. You're awake."

Mathias was crouched on the ground, cleaning his dirty blade with a piece of dirty yellow cloth ripped off from the bottom of his pants. It never became any cleaner. Gilbert frowned, knitting his eyebrows.

"How long have you been awake, Mathias?"

"Only an hour. Why?"

"I'm just wondering."

Mathias shrugged and then asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really, no."

"Fine. I am starving. I'm going hunting."

"Go right ahead."

Mathias stood up and sheathed his knife.

"See you soon, Gilbert. I'll just check the traps I set up yesterday."

Mathias turned his back to Gilbert and headed into the thicker part of the forest. Gilbert sighed and drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. God, how many years had it been since he been forced here at age eighteen? He didn't even know how old he was. He missed knowing. He missed civilization, even if everyone there shunned him. Almost total isolation wasn't pleasant. Of course, when he first was taken to this forest somewhere far away from all the kingdoms he was totally alone. Mathias showed up a year or so later. He was the other Joker boy (as there could only be two alive at one time) from the Kingdom of Clubs and he had be ousted like Gilbert. Mathias was a couple years older than Gilbert and he was a really good friend in light of the circumstances, but Gilbert missed Kiku and Ludwig. At this point Gilbert was sure the two had forgotten him completely, and were probably in love with each other. Ostara and Ferdinand obviously didn't miss him. They, he assumed, pretended like he never existed. Ludwig probably became hateful of his Joker brother. His mother was very clever in her manipulation.

Mathias had told Gilbert previously to try and forget about Kiku and anyone else his missed, but he simply could not. Kiku meant the entire world to him. There was really nothing else to think about. Nothing interesting or worthwhile ever happened in the forest. He had been thinking about leaving and risking imprisonment to see civilization. To see Kiku again. Gilbert looked to his left and saw the handmade bow and four arrows not two feet away that Mathias had taken from a guard when he first arrived. That would be good to use for protection, but was he really willing to leave Mathias for someone that had presumably forgotten him?

Gilbert was a foolish man, and he knew this. He would risk it. He grabbed the bow and arrows (with a quiver, luckily). The bow was heavy and awkward, but it would do. He didn't know how many miles he was from the Kingdom of the Hearts, but he was willing to make the journey. With that he set off. He felt bad for leaving Mathias, but this was something he needed to do.

Gilbert stood up from the hard dirt and brushed his dirty clothes off best he could with the bow and arrows still in his hands. He glanced over his shoulder to look where Mathias had run off and sighed. Gilbert set off without looking back again.

The walking was tiring. Gilbert strode across the forest, deciding to pick out one direction (not knowing what direction it was or where he was going) and keep with it. That was best he could do, as far as he thought. All he really knew was that he and Mathias were deep in the forest, and it would be a long time till he reached the plainer, grassy land just past the forest. Gilbert looked around the forest around him as he walked, looking for something that made the walking less tedious and a bit tiring. He was used to a lot of running and walking, but he was going to walk so much farther than he'd ever done in his life (of course, taking into account that he spent most of his life in a castle).

Soon, the sun was fully up and in no time it heated up to an uncomfortable stickiness. The bow in his hand was making his palm unbearably sweaty, resulting in him wiping his palm on his tattered overshirt every few minutes. The second problem arising was his hunger. A few rabbits darted about every once in a while, but it would take a trap to catch them, and Mathias and he never set traps this far away from camp. The birds were too small, and he wasn't going to hunt something large like a deer. A few berry bushes were around, and Gilbert picked out the berry bushes that were non-poisonous.

It sustained him, but he was still hungry, and, by then, thirsty. The search for a stream began, but he didn't cross one for another hour. Coming across the stream was like a miracle to Gilbert. Kneeling down and scooping up water from the stream, he remained there for some time, resting and drinking quite a bit. He exhaled and picked up his bows and arrows again and stood up. He needed to keep moving. It was around late morning and the day was still young, but Gilbert was already a little regretful of leaving. He resolved to keep going as much as he could.

He stopped again a few hours later after he found another river. He wished he had a container to keep water in and thought of the quiver. It was metal. He dumped out the four arrows and drew as much water as he could. He turned the quiver round to the front of his chest and held the bow and arrows in his hands. He also shot a rabbit while he was at the river and devoured it ravenously without cooking it (it was already too hot for that). Feeling revived, he covered a few more miles and at dusk, he reached the edge of the forest. Relieved that he had made a considerable amount of land, he stopped for the night. He curled up on the ground and went to sleep quickly.

*'*'*

The following two days were just the same as the first one. Walking, walking, and walking, with occasional water and food. However, on the fourth day, Gilbert rolled into a village around noonday. Civilization. Gilbert was ecstatic to see other people, domesticated, and bustling about. He was finally in the Kingdom of the Hearts again, judging by the people's clothing colors of pink, red, and white, adorned with hearts. He received odd looks from the villagers, since he looked so very different from them. But no one called him out. He found a little inn called The White Rabbit and entered. The innkeeper's wife was sweeping the wooden floorboards around the couple men in the opening room beside an unlit fire. The innkeeper glanced up at Gilbert and studied him.

"May I help you?"

Gilbert blinked, surprised by the voice. This was a total stranger, and it was odd to see another being other than Mathias. "I need to rest and eat. I've just had a long journey."

"Excellent. A room is fifty pence."

"I don't have money," Gilbert replied quietly.

"Then you cannot stay. We don't take drunkards."

"I'm not a drunk, sir. I've never tasted anything of the like."

"Then you are a beggar. Beggars do not deserve charity."

"Please, I'll work off my debt if I have to."

"The answer is no, sir. Please leave."

Gilbert silently turned around and left the inn, disappointed. He glanced around the street and saw a beggar with oddly dark blue eyes and long blond-brown hair.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Gilbert asked the beggar softly.

"Why would you want to sit with me?"

"I'm no better off than you."

The beggar studied Gilbert's pointed and thin body, then nodded. Gilbert sat beside him.

"What's your name, stranger?"

"Gilbert."

"My name is Leofric. I'm from the Kingdom of the Spades."

"Oh. What card are you?"

"I remember being an Ace."

Gilbert didn't believe the beggar, but didn't point this out. "Oh."

"Yes, I was an Ace. I had a little son preparing to be a queen a long time ago, but I was removed from power by my eventual successor and I've been here ever since."

Gilbert simply didn't believe Leofric, but he nodded, interested. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"What about you? What happened to you?"

"I was the first-born son of the Royal Hearts. They hated me and loved my younger brother and purged me when I was eighteen. I've been living in an unclaimed forest zone."

"Really? Aren't you the King of Hearts, then? Since the king died?"

"Ferdinand's dead?" The beggar Leofric nodded. "Oh well. But no, I can't be king. I'm uh, a Joker."

The beggar jumped. "A JOK-"

"Shh! Please, I've journeyed for three days to come back to the kingdom to see my beloved. He's the future Queen of Hearts and I can't go back to that place."

"I can't promise anything! You are a Joker, and I will not help any low-life such as you!"

"You are no man to talk, you beggar! You claim to be an Ace of Spades, but we all know that the Ace of Spades can make predictions!"

"Yes, and?"

"Tell me a prediction, then!"

The beggar's eyes appeared to shine a little brighter. "A flower torn between two hearts/Bad decisions tear the love apart/Only in death does the lover's curse part/His life is like a maze/His heart stuck unfazed/Life for him is a delirious haze/His world shall crash around him as his heart no longer stays."

"What does that mean?"

"Why, if I told you, then you would turn back now."

Gilbert glared at the beggar's smirk and stormed away from him. The beggar sighed softly. "He is too rash. That will be the downfall of his whole family."

Gilbert wandered around the village for another few hours, scouring up some burnt bread from a bakery (much to the disgust of the baker) and devouring it savagely. He decided to leave the village in the morning and head off for the capital, which was quite far away, but it wouldn't be any longer than his first half of the trip. He stumbled into an alleyway with some disgusting hay and laid down. He squeezed his eyes close and slept soundly.

"Oi, what're you doing?"

Gilbert opened one eye and saw the form of a Heartly guard above him, glaring down. The Joker sat up and yawned.

"I said, what are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"In an alleyway?"

"I have no money."

"You're a beggar, then?"

"Ye-Yes."

The guard studied Gilbert. "You know, you look a lot like that Joker boy that lived in the castle."

Gilbert decided to feign innocence. "Joker boy? I've never heard of-"

"In fact, I think you are!"

"How dare you imply that I'm a low-life-"

"Hush up, Joker boy! I know it's you! Oh, Queen Ostara will be furious with you."

Gilbert's anxiety began to grow. He did not want to see the woman that was his mother. She would lock him up forever or execute him or starve him. She threatened him before he was cast out of the kingdom. This was very bad. The guard pulled up the Joker.

"We received a call from an innkeeper worried that he saw a Joker in his inn and he was right, wasn't he? You're here, and you're coming back to the capital."

The guard dragged Gilbert towards a prison wagon and shackled his wrists and feet and shoved him into the wagon. Gilbert sighed heavily and looked around the barren wagon. There was no way out. He had no choice but to accept defeat and prepare to meet his mother.

* * *

**A/N: Rewriting is good. This happens. Well, the Leofric thing is kinda random... OR IS IT**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi. I love Sherlock now but shall not get in the way of my baby story since I still love Hetalia~**

* * *

The ride was long and silent. The wagon was almost completely enclosed, save for a small, barred window that was on the west side of the blocky prison. The driver didn't speak another word to Gilbert, and the hours that rolled by felt more like days. Gilbert sighed and adjusted himself on the hard wooden floor, which was becoming more and more uncomfortable every minute that went by. His hunger was also brought to his attention at this moment. Thank God an hour or so later the guard gave him two small pieces of bread and his quiver of water. He was grateful for cooked food that wasn't some kind of wild animal and engulfed it ravenously, and drank down the water. With the water he felt full, this was a first in a long time. He relaxed somewhat against the wood and removed his cloak, balled it up, and rested his head on it as he lay down. He dozed off for the rest of the bumpy ride.

Later in the day, Gilbert was awoken when the guard opened the wagon's doors. He sat up and climbed out the wagon silently. It was night, with no hint of the sun in the sky. The guard glared at him darkly as he shut the doors and locked them. He pulled Gilbert along by his manacles, as Gilbert looked up at a familiar sight: the pink-bricked castle of the Hearts Castle. He never imagined he'd see it again and felt somewhat nostalgic for his times with Kiku and the days spent constantly in the beautiful hedge maze. This wore off instantly, him remembering why he was here and the suffering that was obviously ahead. He grimaced as the guards at the door to the castle opened it for him and the guard. Gilbert didn't make eye contact with either of them.

As they stepped past the opening hall and the throne room and the left-hand hall, Gilbert realized it must be supper time for the castle's inhabitants. He was thrust into the hall. The nobles at the long banquet table froze when Gilbert and the guard entered. Ostara looked up from her plate and scowled deeply, but Gilbert didn't want to look at that woman anymore. He searched for Kiku, and quickly found him. He was sitting beside Ludwig, both were gaping at Gilbert.

"Kiku!"

"Gi-Gilbert-san?" came a soft reply, filled with pure shock. Kiku almost jumped from his seat, but Ludwig stopped him.

"We have him, my queen."

Ostara stood up, her scowl deepening. "Let us take him to the dungeons. I wish to speak with him somewhere dark and disgusting, something that reflects his true form." She, somewhat elegantly, walked across the tiled black and white floors and left with the guard and Gilbert.

Kiku turned and looked at Ludwig with widened eyes. He was incredibly anxious. Ludwig sighed and rubbed Kiku's back soothingly.

"Relax, my beauty. Mother only wishes to speak with Gilbert."

"You know that isn't true, Ludwig-san."

"It is true, darling." Kiku rolled his eyes at the use of the many pet names Ludwig used to refer to him. "If you wish, I will speak with Mother. Would that placate you?"

Kiku nodded. Ludwig excused himself from the table and disappeared from the hall. Kiku quickly decided to follow the prince, who, as soon as he noticed the future queen, did not try to stop him. Kiku was determined to see Gilbert, and he could tell from his countenance. Kiku caught up to the prince as they headed down to a deeper section of the castle: the dungeon.

The dungeon comprised of a long, narrow hallway. Each side had exactly six black-barred cells, and then one wooden, padlocked door at the end of the hall. Gilbert, as he was a Joker, was obviously considered to be a 'serious threat' and, therefore, would be behind the end door.

Finally, the two reached the end of the hall. Kiku pressed his ear against the wood door.

"...ome back to the castle! I can't believe your arrogance!" Ostara snarled on the other side of the door.

"I can't believe your arrogance," Gilbert replied tartly.

"Me? Arrogant? How dare you! Brat!"

The dull sound of a slap resonated from inside the cell. Kiku jumped, and Ludwig rested a hand on Kiku's shoulder to calm him.

"I-I'm fine, Ludwig-san," the heiress said to the prince, who promptly nodded.

Kiku turned back again as Ludwig removed his hand from Kiku's shoulder, as the heir leaned towards the door to listen more. It was all silent in the cell.

"I want you to apologize," Ostara said calmly. "If you do, I will set you free and sent back to the forest."

"Go back or rot in a cell. Let's see... neither is a very good option."

"Pick one. This is the only chance you've got, Joker boy."

Gilbert didn't reply.

"Very well, then, Gilbert. You have made your choice. You will rot here in this cell for the rest of your miserable and sunken life."

The guard opened the door for Ostara, whose face turned to surprise when she saw Kiku and Ludwig standing before her. She frowned as she walked towards Kiku to leave the cell completely. The door was shut and locked behind her.

"What are you doing, child?" she asked Kiku.

"I need to see Gilbert."

"_Need_? Do you _need_ or do you _want_, child?"

"Mother, I just wanted to prove to Kiku-"

"Hush, Ludwig. I'm speaking to Kiku, not you." Ludwig closed his hanging mouth and sighed. Ostara glanced at Kiku, awaiting his response.

"I want to see him. Gilbert is my friend."

Ostara snorted. "Oh, he's more than a friend. That I know, child. Maria told me everything." Kiku paled. "Oh, thought I did not know? I'm not stupid. I knew Maria was helping you see Gilbert, you little harlot."

"Mother, please don't call my fiancée a harl-"

"Ludwig, I told you to be quiet."

"You have no reason to refer to me as a harlot, Ostara. We were simply in love. Nothing more, and nothing less."

"I highly doubt it, child. I have no reason to trust you in any sense. Now, if you don't mind, I shall be finishing my supper." She reached her hand out to the prince. "Ludwig, come with Mother."

"Kiku has to see Gilbert-"

"Ah, fine! You get ten minutes but then you come straight to the banquet hall!"

Ostara walked out of the dungeon with her chin up high and eyes halfway closed. Excitement filled Kiku willingly as he darted towards the door that the guard was unlocking it for him.

"Ludwig, come on!" Kiku beckoned, glancing back at his fiancée. Ludwig was much more reluctant to see Gilbert, but he approached his future queen to please him.

The door was opened and Kiku and Ludwig entered. Gilbert's arms and legs were chained to the wall behind him. His head was down, but he looked up when they entered. His face brightened.

"Kiku-chama?"

"Gilbert-san!"

Kiku hugged Gilbert (best he could with Gilbert's restraints), who laughed despite his grim situation. Kiku buried his face into Gilbert's neck. Gilbert helplessly wished he could hold Kiku like Kiku was holding him.

"I-I've missed you so much," Kiku whimpered into Gilbert's neck.

"You don't know what missing is, Kiku-chama."

Kiku finally let go of Gilbert. He was smiling at the Joker. "How- How've you been? Did she hurt you?"

"No, but this isn't a very comfortable position either."

"O-Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Kiku-chama."

"Do you have to use that ridiculous pet name?" Kiku asked softly, blushing.

"I like it. It has a nice ring to it." Kiku didn't reply, with his face still heated. "Do you mind if you give me a kiss?"

"...n-nani?" Kiku glanced back at Ludwig, who merely shrugged awkwardly. He turned back to Gilbert, who was waiting expectantly. Kiku softly kissed his cheek.

"That was underwhelming."

"Gil-Gilbert-san, you have to understand..." Gilbert frowned and knit his eyebrows. "We've been apart for eight years. I don't... feel the same about you."

"W-What?"

"I don't... I'm not... I'm not in love with you anymore." No reply came from Gilbert. "Lud-Ludwig-san and I... well, I love him, and... we're getting married next week."

"So... then... Ferdinand has killed himself." (As it was tradition for the King of hearts to commit suicide when he felt that the son was old enough to ascend the throne)

Kiku bit his lip and nodded.

"And you're marrying Ludwig."

Another nod.

"Then I assume you will be crowned queen soon."

And another nod.

"How could you, Kiku?"

Kiku opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn't find any words to say. He looked helplessly at Ludwig and then Gilbert.

"Get out."

"Gilbert-san-"

"Get out. Now!"

Kiku, startled, scurried out of the room, as did Ludwig. The guard shut and locked the door. Ludwig hugged Kiku.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kiku."

"I betrayed him."

"Betrayed? Certainly not. You simply fell in love on your own merits since he was gone. There's no reason for you to feel guilty." Kiku sighed as Ludwig let go of his fiancée. "Let's finish supper, shall we?"

Sighing softly, Kiku nodded and followed the prince out of the dungeon and back the banquet hall.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter we'll be exploring the wedding and perhaps some early parts of Ludwig and Kiku's marriage, depending on how everything turns out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The ending of the story is coming sort of soon, and I don't want it to end. This is my baby story. D:**

* * *

It was the day. _The_ day. It was May 24th, the day of Ludwig and Kiku's wedding. Kiku's stomach was fluttering as he prepared for the ceremony that was only an hour away. A few handmaids scurried around trying to make him look his best in his white kimono and veil. The flowers in his bouquet had been arranged by Maria, one of the handmaids to Kiku. She was the most helpful to him during this time of preparation. Once he had put on his entire outfit, she said, "Darling, let me see."

Kiku stepped out from his dressing room. He didn't feel very comfortable in this all-white, overly extravagant outfit, but he'd make do for the day. Maria sighed happily and hugged him.

"You look so beautiful."

"Maria-san..."

"It's true, darling. You do look beautiful." She smiled, and Kiku returned the favor, though somewhat awkwardly. "Are you nervous about today, darling?"

"_H-Hai_."

"Everything will be fine, darling. I promise," Maria said, taking hold of Kiku's shoulder very gently. "Now, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I- I want to see Ludwig but I know I can't till the ceremony. Oh, he always calms me down..."

Kiku sat on the stool in front of a three mirror vanity and sighed. Maria affectionately rubbed Kiku's arm. "Darling, there's nothing to worry about. Just try and relax, would you?"

"I shall try." Kiku smiled softly to Maria.

Ostara opened the door to Kiku's room. She was dressed as elegantly as ever, but she had caked on makeup and carried a fold up fan. The handmaids curtsied to their queen and Kiku made no sign that he noticed she was even there.

"Come here, child. I want to see your outfit."

Kiku stood up from the stool and approached the queen and awaited her scrutiny. She studied his clothing and pulled back the veil for some minutes, before finally saying, "You look just like a queen."

Surprise crossed Kiku's face. "Oh... thank you?"

"Yes. White is, ah... exquisite on you."

"Tha-Thank you. You look... beautiful."

Ostara nodded. "I wanted to look my best for my son's wedding." She sighed. "Don't expect this kindness from me after this day, child. I promised Ludwig I would not be rude to you for this one day."

"I appreciate you doing that."

"Yes, but I will only continue this facade if you do the same."

"Easier said than done."

"You're just smart enough to manage it, child. Be kind for Ludwig. He loves you deeply. That I can see. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes, we are."

"Good. I'll be going now. I'll see if my son needs anything before the wedding."

Ostara disappeared from the room quickly. Kiku sat back down on the stool and sighed in relief. Maria noticed this instantly. "Oh, darling, were you worried about the queen's behavior?"

"That was a bit of it, yes."

"That's a little help, isn't it?"

"Yes, Maria-san. It's better." Kiku bit his lip nervously. "I'm still anxious."

"I felt the same when I was married to Romulus. I almost vomited I felt so stressed and anxious."

"Well, I don't feel like-"

"I know, darling, but I'm saying I understand your anxiety. Everything will be fine once the wedding begins."

Maria kissed Kiku's cheek and turned to her handmaids. "Why don't you girls go see if there is anything you can do for the queen. I'm sure she wants everything to be perfect."

The maids agreed and left Kiku's room. Maria hugged Kiku once more and said, "Do you want me to stay or do you wish to be alone?"

"It'd be a comfort if you stayed."

"Then I shall."

Kiku's anxiety did not die for this hour, but Maria kept it to a minimum as best she could.

***'*'***

It was time. They were at the Hearts Cathedral, where the marriage was to take place. Ludwig played with his suit nervously (which his mother, from the first row of pews, gave him a look that said '_Stop_'). Kiku was pacing nervously in a room just south of the wedding hall. Maria was going over Kiku's kimono, veil, and accessories including his bouquet of red roses. She adjusted his veil several times so it was level and checked over the kimono to see if it was perfectly tied and sown, which it was.

"Hur-Hurry up," Kiku said hurriedly. "I don't want to be late."

"We're not late, darling. I just want to go over everything. It should be perfect for you."

"It's fine!"

Maria sighed. "All right, darling," she said, glancing at the clock against the west wall. "You have to go out in just two minutes. Are you positive everything is fine?"

"Yes, Maria-san. I am absolutely sure."

"Very well." She pushed the bouquet into his hands and pulled the veil over his face. "Good luck, darling."

Finally, Kiku was considered ready to go out of the room and into the cathedral hall. He stepped out of the room and walked towards the doors where he'd make his entrance. Romulus was waiting for him at the doors of the hall.

"There you are," he said impatiently, offering Kiku his arm, which Kiku unhappily accepted. "I was about to go in there and take you out myself."

"I'm sorry, but Maria-san-"

"It doesn't matter, Kiku. Let's just go."

Two ten guards stood on either side of the open doors to the wedding hall. Music was being played by a band at the end of the room. Romulus guided Kiku down the aisle (as Kiku's father was dead and he had no living male relatives to fill in for the father), the Ace's chin up and eyes forward. Kiku's eyes flitted around the room of nobles and visitors from the other kingdoms, including the three sets of Kings and Queens and Jacks and what looked like the future heirs to the thrones. Their eyes followed his movements. Kiku whimpered and looked ahead to see Ludwig. The prince looked as nervous as he was. Kiku sighed, trying to remain calm, as they reached the altar.

"Ki-Kiku-chan," Ludwig whispered (Kiku-chan was an affectionate pet name he picked up once Kiku told him about the honorifics).

"Ludwig-san..."

Annoyed, Romulus gave the two a look essentially scolding them for speaking and took his place beside the Jack Siegfried and the other male relatives of Ferdinand. A monk from the monastery (assumedly Romulus' pick for the next Ace) opened up a scripture scroll and started reading from it. Ludwig shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Kiku and Ludwig's eyes met and they blushed. Kiku gave a soft smile, but whether Ludwig saw it through his considerably thick veil he didn't know. The monk continued on his reading for at least ten minutes.

"_Dearly_ beloved," the monk suddenly began, making the two heirs jump in surprise, "we are gathered together here to join together this man and this woman in Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, and therefore is not by any to be entered upon, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained.

"Matrimony was ordained for the mutual society, help, and comfort, that the one ought to have of the other, in both prosperity and adversity. Into which estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." He paused only for a moment before beginning once more. "Ludwig, wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

Ludwig bit his lip and nodded. "I will."

"Kiku, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Kiku said quickly, glancing up at Ludwig's eyes again.

"You may exchange rings."

Both of the blinked and looked around till another monk presented the rings. They exchanged the rings, fumbling somewhat, and the monk at the altar nodded approvingly.

"Excellent. For as much as these two have pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they be man and wife together. You may kiss your bride."

Carefully, Ludwig lifted the veil that covered Kiku's face and kissed him very gently. The nobles and royals in the pews applauded mildly. Kiku's face was no doubt a dark red afterwards. It wasn't their first kiss, but it felt so odd doing it in front of hundreds of people he didn't know. Ludwig grinned, and Kiku couldn't but sheepishly return it.

"What now, Ludwig-san?" Kiku asked his husband quietly.

"Mother said we were to leave the cathedral and take the carriage back to the castle. A feast will be held shortly after for all the Kings and Queens and their Jacks and the heirs that took the time to come to our wedding."

"And then...?"

"Well, that should occupy us till late tonight, and we'd best go now."

Ludwig took Kiku's hand and led him back down the aisle to the outside of the cathedral. People had gathered there as well. Kiku squirmed under the eyes of so many people, though Ludwig soothed him with simple strokes on the hand, as he still held it. A carriage was exactly in front of them. A ten opened it for them and they climbed in. It was just them and it was quiet. Kiku sighed softly, relaxing slowly and nestling himself close to Ludwig. The prince affectionately stroked his hair as they drove off to the castle, which was not too far away.

"You look beautiful today, by the way," Ludwig added.

"Thank you, Ludwig-san."

"It's true, and I really mean it from the deepest part of my heart."

"Oh, Ludwig-san. I love you."

"I love you too, Kiku-chan." Ludwig kissed Kiku's forehead and relaxed against the seat.

The castle grounds were coming into sight and they approached it quickly. The gate opened for the carriage and the ones behind it, carrying guests and Ludwig's family members. The carriage stopped and the ten opened the door again. Kiku and Ludwig stepped out of it and walked into the castle's opening hall. Handmaids were waiting expectantly.

"It's requested you head to the banquet hall now," said a handmaid. "Seating arrangements have been made and labelled."

"Thank you," Ludwig said courteously and walked with Kiku to the banquet hall. Ostara caught up with the couple.

"Ludwig, how are you feeling, darling?"

"Wonderful, Mother. I'm happy that I'm finally married to Kiku." Kiku blushed softly at this.

Ostara was obviously trying not to scowl (or at least that's what Kiku saw). "I'm happy for you, Ludwig. And remember, you'll be crowned King of Hearts tomorrow. From then on this will be your kingdom." Kiku would also be crowned that day, but Ostara purposely ignored his presence.

Happily, Ludwig beamed at his mother, who smiled gently. The three reached the banquet hall. The long rectangular table had been replaced with five round tables. All of them were covered in pink, white, and red and had exactly five chairs, excluding the center table, which had three.

"We sit there," Ostara told her son and, indirectly, her son-in-law, pointing to the three chair table.

The three took their seats, with Ostara on the far left, Ludwig in the middle, and Kiku on the far right. Ludwig and Kiku chatted while they awaited the other guests. Ostara was generally excluded, except for the times when she tried to intervene in conversations. Kiku was happy to see she was failing painfully. The first of the royals arrived in the hall. The King and Queen of Clubs entered in with their son, an oddly tall, smiling young man and the Jack, all dressed in mint green attire. They glanced around the room before approaching Ostara and the couple. Ostara stood up and gave a curt bow, as did the Clubs.

"What a lovely castle, Ostara," said the Queen of Clubs, grinning as she brushed back one of her stray white strands of hair (though her hair was already disturbingly unkempt). "It is so well designed."

"Thank you, Ivanna. I'm so glad you and Mikhail could come."

"The day is so lovely already, _da_? I made it sunny just for the wedding," Ivanna chirped, eyes drifting to the couple.

"Oh, thank you, Queen Ivanna," Ludwig said, picking up that he should thank her for her contribution (as the Queen of Clubs controlled the weather, just as the King of Clubs controls the seasons) "I appreciate you doing so for my bride and I."

"_Arigato_, Ivanna-sama."

"Spring is just the right time for a wedding, I think," said the King Mikhail, stroking his short, dark brown beard. "It is the season of rebirth, after all. Ferdinand made a good choice in dying this season. It means he's having a happy afterlife."

"Really, he should have died in winter," said the Prince of Clubs. "It is a time of death, _da_? It is cold and unforgiving. Spring would be a good time for a birth, however."

"Well said," Mikhail said, patting his son's shoulder. "Now, introduce yourself to the future King and Queen of Hearts."

The prince nodded. "I am Ivan. I will be the King of Clubs one day."

"A pleasure to meet you," Ludwig said, smiling at the prince and then standing up. "I am Ludwig, and this is my husband Kiku." The heiress stood up beside Ludwig and bowed to Ivan.

Ivan smiled wide at both of them. "It is nice to see you two are so very in love. It would be bad if the Hearts did not love each other, da?" He leaned close to them and whispered "Will you make sure my marriage goes just as well? I want my Elizaveta to be happy with me."

"I'm sure you shall do fine, Ivan-san."

"Just as long as you treat her kindly," Ludwig added.

"I shall always cherish her."

"Is she here as well, Ivan-san?"

"Oh, da, da. She is with the handmaids. Apparently she wanted to change into a new outfit. I don't know, I thought she was already looking so very pretty today."

"Lovestruck, are we?" Ludwig grinned.

Ivan blushed somewhat. "I suppose so."

Another set of royalty entered, all dressed in variations of dark blues. The Spades walked calmly towards the others with their two heirs, two young men. Kiku was extremely surprised there would be another male queen, but was pleased nonetheless.

The same process of speaking with the royals of the other kingdoms went on with the other two kingdoms. The Spades were introduced as King Alfric, Queen Mary, Prince Alfred, Jack Anthony, and future queen Arthur. The Diamonds comprised of King Emile, Queen Marie, Prince Francis, Jack Quincy, but no future queen (as the heiress Lili was very young and therefore could not attend). All of them rambled on about their own powers and jobs as rulers of their land, the Spades bragging about the lengthening of the time the sun was out to give room for more celebration, and the Diamonds presenting two portraits of Kiku and Ludwig (which, in all honesty, were extremely beautiful).

Following after the royalty of the other kingdoms, Romulus, Maria, and the rest of Ferdinand's family arrived. The family members quietly congratulated the two and Romulus quickly steered the conversation away from the couple, distracting the other Kings and Queens with questions and polite compliments. Ostara also abandoned the two for Romulus as well. However, the princes and the future queens remained, taking chairs from the other tables and conversed with the two.

Generally, they all tried to decide whether Kiku and Ludwig would be good monarchs to the Kingdom of the Hearts. Obviously the present Kings and Queens would not respect them for a long time, since both were so young, but the future ones tried to respect and understand the Hearts' presence in the world. Prince Francis had no trouble with this, as the Hearts and the Diamonds were very close in relations, but the other two were not so quick to accept them. Ludwig seemed bothered by this greatly, but Kiku kept him distracted from this best he could. Luckily, supper was served soon after.

Oddly enough, supper was especially good this time around, considering that supper was already incredibly good at the castle. It quickly occurred to Kiku that Ostara (and Romulus, possibly) was trying very hard to impress the other Kings and Queens. It made sense, honestly, considering that they were royalty, and they should be in favor with the Hearts. Dinner was finished around forty-five minutes later, being held up by the chatting amongst all the people. No one sat where they were originally planned to sit, but no one seemed to mind at all. Dessert, a large cake with pink frosting and red edible roses (of course), came soon after. The cake was just as good in quality as the supper. Everyone was happy and full after dessert. The visiting royalty said good-bye to Kiku and Ludwig before returning to their rooms.

Now, it was nine o'clock at night. Ludwig and Kiku bade Ostara good night and went up to the master bedroom of the castle, where Ostara now insisted they sleep now that they were married, and, of course, Ludwig and Kiku made love before they went to sleep. It wasn't half as awkward or uncoordinated as Kiku first figured (but then again, Kiku represented sexuality. It's not much of a problem for the Queen of Hearts) and they both dropped off to sleep quickly, with Kiku curled up in Ludwig's arms. Before they did, they quietly spoke to one another.

"Today was amazing..." Kiku mumbled as Ludwig pulled him closer. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kiku-chan. Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Kiku yawned. "Hm?"

"We'll be crowned king and queen tomorrow, remember? It will be just as exciting as today."

"Right. Right." Kiku yawned again. "Tomorrow's another busy day."

"Yes, but it will all be worth it."

"I know, I know. I love you, Ludwig-san."

"You just said that." Ludwig chuckled softly.

"I know that."

"All right. I love you too."

Kiku quickly fell asleep after their short conversation ended. Ludwig followed suit a few minutes after. This was their first day of marriage, and tomorrow would be their first day of being crowned royalty.

* * *

**A/N: Ludwig and Kiku are now married! How will their marriage go? Well, if you read the original version of The Rabbit Hole, you'd know that it will go terribly. Is that ironic? The people who represent Love and Sexuality having a failing marriage?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello. I saw two musicals I've been meaning to see for a while now: Repo! The Genetic Opera (okay, it's an opera, but whatever) and Rocky Horror Picture Show. Both were pretty good. Rocky Horror was all right, but not half as amazing as everyone tends to say, but Repo! was REALLY good compared to the critic reviews (Rotten Tomatoes critics gave it 32% while users gave it 72%). And, between you and me, Repo! was better than Rocky Horror for the reasons that it had better acting, and the plot was easier to follow (or at least less... incredibly odd to the point of it being nonsensical), but Rocky Horror easily takes the cake for excellent songs.**

* * *

Ludwig was pacing in the opening hall of the Hearts Cathedral. Kiku watched him, simply keeping quiet and shifting on his feet every few minutes. They were both about to crowned and Ludwig was especially nervous (and Kiku was somewhat, but generally not as he didn't have nearly as much responsibility as Ludwig did).

"Relax, would you?" snapped Romulus to the to-be king. "It's just a coronation. It takes about an hour, no more, no less."

"Romulus-sama, please," Kiku said softly, "Ludwig-san must be worried about how good of a king he'll be. I do not blame him. It would bother any man." He gave a tender look to Ludwig, whose only response was a nod.

Romulus sighed in agitation. "I wasn't half as nervous when I became Ace," he grumbled before motioning towards the door. "You two follow me."

Kiku nodded and glanced at Ludwig, who had forced himself to stop pacing. His mouth was closed tightly, making it look like a thin black line. Romulus beckoned them again, and the two followed. Kiku took Ludwig's hand and squeezed it, sensing his husband's restlessness. This moment reminded him deeply of the day previous, only with the roles reversed, with Ludwig being the uneasy one of the two. Ludwig quickly let go of Kiku's hand as they entered the hall. There were few people there, with only the visiting royals, Ostara, and the Jack of Hearts being present.

Soon, the three were at the far end of the cathedral and Romulus turned to the viewers. "Prince Ludwig Beilschmidt and heiress Kiku Beilschmidt," he presented.

Romulus turned to Ludwig, who straightened his posture when he noticed the Ace's eyes upon him.

"Sir, is your Majesty prepared to take the Oath?"

"I am willing," Ludwig replied in a fast manner. It was obvious he had been preparing for this moment for a while.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of the Hearts Kingdom according to its respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise to do so."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost power maintain the Laws of God and His true profession? Will you to your utmost power maintain in the Hearts Kingdom its ancient religion by law? Will you maintain and preserve the Church of the Hearts and all the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government there of, as established by Heartly law? Will you preserve its Aces and its Clergy and devoted men and women, and all their rights and privileges?"

"All this I promise to do."

Romulus presented a small scroll that Ludwig accepted and then signed with a quill and ink that had been sitting patiently on the small wooden table.

"The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me God."

Romulus nodded approvingly and glanced down at the small wooden pedestal where the king's crown was resting on top of a small pillow. He gently placed the king's crown on Ludwig's head. Romulus turned Ludwig to the few pews.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, King of Hearts."

The royals applauded loudly despite their general indifference to Ludwig, as did the princes and heiresses with as much vigor. Ludwig resisted the urge to grin, keeping a regal expression as best he could.

"King Beilschmidt, have you picked out your Jack of Hearts yet?"

Ludwig paled for a split second and looked like he'd suddenly remembered something important. "N-No... No, not currently. I'm still contemplating my decision," he said, quickly regaining his composition.

"Very well. Now, Queen Ostara, do you give up your throne to your son-in-law Kiku?" Ostara nodded grimly, her own mouth closed tightly like Ludwig's. Kiku frowned at this behavior but resolved to ignore it. "Please present your crown then."

Ostara blinked, stood up from her seat in the front row of pews and stepped onto the altar where Romulus, Kiku, and Ludwig were all standing. She carefully removed her crown and held it out to Romulus. The Ace accepted and set it down on the small wooden table in front of him. Ostara retook her seat.

The queen's crown was gold and made to fit around the head, unlike the king's crown which would most likely sit on top of the king's head with not general support to it. The queen's crown was not closed like the king's but instead a circlet, and, also unlike the king's crown, was embellished with heart-shaped rubies. Kiku admired what was his crown, finding it to be a beautiful and impressive piece.

The coronation for Kiku was no different from Ludwig's and soon he was crowned as well. Kiku was now official royalty, and Ludwig was simply a higher rank of royalty.

The completion of the coronation was followed by a feast, just as before (except for the fact that the royals actually paid a little attention to the Heartly couple), and ended late at night.

After the feast had ended, Kiku had undressed and put on his night clothes and climbed into bed beside Ludwig. It was completely dark in the room, Ludwig having blown out the few candles in the room. Kiku curled up beside Ludwig and closed his eyes. He was kept awake for a small while thinking of all that he'd have to do in his life and the things that any Queen or King would dread, but he eventually dropped off to sleep.

***'*'***

The next day Ludwig and Kiku saw their royal guests off at around seven in the morning. Both were tired from waking up early (as they awoke around six), but decided to go about their day. They re-entered the interior of the Hearts Castle and took their places at their thrones to rest for a moment or two.

"What do you have in store for today, Ludwig-san?" Kiku asked, yawning softly as he did.

"I have to catch up on my father's work and pick out a Jack. I should have done that before the coronation, but I let it slip my mind."

"You seemed awfully stressed, my lord. No one could blame you for forgetting."

Ludwig sighed. "Ah, Kiku-chan, I simply don't know who to pick for my Jack. In theory, I could use Siegfried still, but perhaps I should find a new one."

"I think you should find a new Jack, my lord," Kiku replied. "We wouldn't want to, ah... show bias in your decision of the Jack of Hearts by choosing a family member."

"Perhaps so. I think I shall inquire Romulus for a suggestion."

"Has he awoken?"

"Soon enough. He must return to the monastery. His son Feliciano is expected soon to come and fetch Romulus."

"Is my son here yet?" asked Romulus, entering the throne room with a servant holding his luggage.

Ludwig and Kiku both shook their heads. "Not yet, no," said Ludwig.

"Do you know of a good choice for a Jack, Romulus-sama?" Kiku intervened.

"Jack? Well... isn't Siegfried good enough?"

"He's a good man, but not a good choice for a Jack. I think he should step down," Kiku replied.

"Ludwig, this is your choice."

"I know, but I have no easy choice."

"I think you should pick Feliciano," Romulus said. "He is a good and loyal son. You can rely on him for anything, that I can vouch for."

"What of Lovino, Romulus? Or Piero?"

"Lovino isn't agreeable, and besides, he has expressed no interest in the position, but instead the position of the Ace, which I may grant him one day if my first choice dies. Piero is simply too lazy and unreliable to allow into such a responsive position. As a previous Jack myself, I am only suggesting my son since I understand the position well."

"Very well, Romulus. I shall accept your judgement."

"Thank you, Ludwig." Ludwig nodded. "I'll go and wait for Feliciano outside."

Romulus turned and left the throne room. Kiku glanced at his husband, lightly reaching out his hand to touch his husband's. "My lord, are you sure Feliciano will be a good choice?"

"If Romulus believes he will be the best choice, then I will take his word for it. I have no doubt he will be a good Jack to us."

"_Ciao_ Ludwiiiiig!" Feliciano bound into the room happily, smiling at the king. "Oh, and _ciao_ to your pretty wife!"

"Husband, actually," Ludwig said, one eyebrow risen at Feliciano's quizzical behavior.

"Same difference!"

"Ehm hm, hello, Feliciano-kun," Kiku said, rising from his throne and going down the five steps to face Feliciano at the same height (though Feliciano was actually taller than he was nonetheless). "Romulus-sama has spoken highly of your loyalty and willingness to do many tasks."

"He has?" Felicinao's eyes opened, revealing shiny brown orbs. "He always says I'm too lazy, but if he says I'm a good to you then it must be true~!"

Ludwig, frowning, stood up and followed his husband's general idea. "So, Feliciano, do you believe wholeheartedly that you can perform the duties of a Jack?"

"Oh, yes sir!" Feliciano said happily. "I like doing things for people, and I always wanted to be friends with you, Ludwig, since we used to play together when we were children!"

"Friendship is not the Jackship, Feliciano," Ludwig said. "You are our assistant. Nothing more, nothing less. That's how both Romulus and Siegfried were to my father."

Feliciano frowned, though not deeply, his odd curl dropping slightly. "Oh... well, I'll change your mind, sir! I want to be a good friend to both of you if I'm going to work with you!"

"We shall see, Feliciano-kun, okay?" Kiku said, smiling softly at the bouncy young man before them. Though his demeanour was not at all proper or polite, he liked Feliciano in some odd way. "Ludwig-san, do you think Feliciano should be our Jack?"

Ludwig had closed his mouth to a thin line, his eyebrows knit as he was obviously contemplating his decision. "Very well," he said finally. "Feliciano, I here by appoint you to the position of a Jack."

"Oh! Already?"

"Why, yes."

"Don't you need a sword to appoint people?"

"I do believe the king's word is enough, Feliciano."

"Oh... all right. What should I do now?"

"You must go to our personal tailor and tell them to make you a Jack uniform, since you obviously would not fit Siegfried's proportions."

"Is the tailor a lady?"

Ludwig blinked. "Er... yes?"

"Is she pretty?"

"I suppose so."

"Then I shall go immediately!"

Feliciano bound off again before either could tell the new Jack where the tailor even presided. Kiku giggled at the Jack's behaviors, but blushed when he realized that Ludwig had noticed. "I... I like Feliciano-kun," Kiku said. "He is very optimistic, if somewhat impolite."

"Hm, yes."

"Oh, Ludwig-san, I'm sure Feliciano-kun will be a good Jack. Remember, you said you'd take the word of Romulus-sama."

"Mmm, _ja_, I know." Ludwig sighed. "I'm going to give Feliciano two months, and if he performs well, then he shall be our permanent Jack."

* * *

**A/N: The Axis trio is finally completed! Feli is finally a character, but will he remain Jack for long? Of course he will. I love Jack!Italy and plus it wouldn't right to split up the adorable Axis trio. ^^ OH and plus, Piero is Seborga. I felt he should at least be referenced since he just recently made his first appearance in the anime.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi. I got an AWESOME review by some anonymous reviewer. They said that they thought this would be awful but they thought it was actually pretty good! And that my OCs worked! And that the plot was well thought out! I wing each chapter so that latter one's a huge compliment!**

**I'm very pleased now. Getting nice reviews make me happy. ^^ Plus, this is my favorite story on the site.**

* * *

That very same day, Kiku and Ludwig were catching up on their duties (picking sexualities and binding lovers, respectively). Ludwig had decided he wanted to work with Kiku and set his chair beside Kiku's at the desk where he was working.

"Hmm, let's see..." Ludwig muttered, reading over the ten unselected names on the list. "We have seven women, two from the Spades, one from the Clubs, and four from the Diamonds. We have three men, all from the Diamonds.. How do you suppose we go about this?"

"I don't know. Give the three men three of the Diamond women, make the one woman remaining wait, and bind the two Spades women and make the Clubs woman wait for another?"

"That might work. Are you sure that is the best course of action?"

"Of course. I've already picked out their sexualities."

Ludwig blinked, surprised, and glanced at Kiku's book and saw this to be true. "Oh, well, you could have told me that!"

"You didn't give me adequate time to explain when you entered."

Ludwig sighed softly. "Seeing that you've already picked them out, it is the best course of action." He scribbled down the picks Kiku had made, leaving two women unbound till future men came along in the book, and shut the book. Kiku affectionately nuzzled Ludwig's neck.

"Are you cross with me, Ludwig-san?"

Feeling Kiku's warmth made whatever agitation he had disappear. He took one of Kiku's hands. "No, of course not." Kiku smiled and gently placed trailing kisses down his neck. "Kiku-chan..."

"Oh, what? You don't like it?"

Kiku pulled away, smirking. Smiling back at Kiku, Ludwig began to kiss his neck, pulling him onto his lap.

"Mmph... Ludwig-san..." he whimpered, wrapping his arms around Ludwig and tilting his head somewhat to give Ludwig room to, essentially, attack his neck. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kiku pushed himself off of Ludwig. "Y-Yes?"

Maria opened the door. "I'm sorry, dears, am I interrupting?"

"No, not at all!" Kiku said abruptly, shaking his head. "What do you need, Maria-san?"

"Oh, well, assuming you've forgotten, I've come to remind you of a certain predicament." Ludwig and Kiku glanced at each other. "Gilbert's still in the dungeon."

Kiku gasped, but didn't say anything. He was much too horrified that he'd forgotten the Joker. Despite that they'd had a falling out, he still cared for Gilbert deeply. He was very upset with himself. Maria instantly picked up on this.

"Oh, darling, don't be upset about it," she said, heading towards him and hugging the queen, who quickly hugged back. "We'll fix it. We'll figure something out for Gilbert, okay?"

Kiku sighed and nodded against her. "Let's go see Gilbert-san."

***'*'***

Kiku (who was greatly angry with himself), Maria, and Ludwig walked down the spiral steps into the dark dungeon. Gilbert was where he was a week ago: in the end door where the worst of criminals had been kept. Feliciano was guarding the dungeon, looking generally unhappy (as he wasn't around any women and it was all very depressing as a whole). He brightened when he saw the royal couple and his mother coming towards him.

"Mama! You came to visit me!" Feliciano cried happily, running towards them to hug her. "Oh, Ludwig and his pretty queen, too!" He hugged them as well, much to Ludwig's annoyance. "What should we do? Get lunch?"

"Feliciano, it's only eleven, and you know lunch is at noon. Besides," said Ludwig, "we are here to see Gilbert."

"You mean the Joker boy?"

"Do not call him that," Kiku said in a warning voice, making Feliciano frown, moving himself closer to his mother.

Maria lightly rubbed Feliciano's back. "Feliciano, Gilbert means a lot to Kiku and he doesn't like when people call him the Joker boy. It's almost like a derogative term to him."

"Oh, well, Papa always calls him the Joker boy, so I thought it was okay..."

"It's not," Kiku replied tartly. "Your father has no respect for those of lower castes than him. It was never Gilbert-san's fault for being born a Joker, it was his harlot mother, Ostar-"

"Kiku," Ludwig warned. "Don't you dare insult my mother."

"Darling, you can't say one thing about respect and turn and say-"

"Ostara has not earned my respect. I will treat her with respect as soon as she does the same for me." Glancing back at the heavy wooden door, Kiku added, "Feliciano-kun, please open the door for us."

Feliciano nodded, frowning at Kiku's behavior. He turned and returned to the door where he took a metal key out of his breast pocket and unlocked the door. Kiku and Maria walked steadily towards the door while Ludwig fell back, still reluctant to even look at his brother. Feliciano pulled open the door with some trouble. Kiku and Maria entered with Ludwig waiting besides Feliciano.

Gilbert was no longer chained to the wall, but to the floor, which didn't seem half as uncomfortable as being changed, immobile, to the wall. He glanced up.

"Gilbert-san!" Kiku knelt down and hugged Gilbert close, though the Joker did not reciprocate.

"Oh, so you finally remembered I was here."

Kiku frowned and pulled away from Gilbert. "I'm- I'm sorry, Gilbert-san, but I can't- I've been- I've had-"

"Kiku's been very busy, Gilbert dear. He's been so preoccupied by his wedding and his coronation for the past week," Maria said, kneeling down as well. "Plus he's been busy with trying to keep Ludwig from stressing too much, and all our royal guests-"

"A-And the fact you screamed at me the last time I was down here," Kiku added quietly.

"I can't help but feel betrayed, Kiku."

"I- I'm sorry. I only want to help you-" As Kiku reached out his hand to touch Gilbert, the Joker pushed himself back out of reaching distance. Kiku returned his hand, frowning and becoming visibly upset.

"Don't you dare," Gilbert said quietly. "Don't you dare cry. I couldn't stand it, not for a minute." Kiku swallowed hard and sighed softly. Calming himself was always so difficult.

"Look, look, I'm sorry for being rude to you." Gilbert crawled over to Kiku and gently cupped his cheeks and kept eye contact with him. It seemed to soothe the queen considerably.

"Gil-Gilbert-san?"

"Hmm?"

"If you want, you can stay here at the castle with us."

"Are you sure?" Gilbert knit his eyebrows. He didn't exactly like the castle. Not much at all, really. Kiku nodded eagerly. "All... All right."

Kiku smiled softly, which to Gilbert was a beautiful sight to see. "Feliciano-kun, please come and remove Gilbert-san's shackles."

Feliciano, looking somewhat disturbed, nodded and removed his shackles with one of his many keys. Gilbert stood up and stretched. Feliciano recoiled at the movement, which Kiku noticed, but Gilbert did not. The queen shot a glaring look at his Jack, who whimpered as a response.

"Come, Gilbert, dear. I highly doubt you want to spend anymore time in this dark dungeon," Maria said, placing her hand on Gilbert's back gently and walking with him out of the dungeon with Kiku, Ludwig, and Feliciano following.

Once they reached the main floor of the castle, Maria paused to look at at one of the large grandfather clocks. "Oh, dears, it's lunch time."

"Hooray! I'm starving!" Feliciano said happily, placing one hand on his stomach.

"I've been hungry since I got here," Gilbert replied. "They don't feed you well when you're a Joker and a prisoner."

"Ah, indeed... come then, Gilbert-san. Most likely the kitchen maids are cooking or finishing cooking lunch."

***'*'***

Lunch was indeed served and enjoyed heartily by Gilbert especially. The shocked looks of the nobles were ignored during this meal and Kiku spoke freely with Gilbert for more than ten minutes, which was new. Ludwig didn't say much, neither did Feliciano, though Maria tried her best to bring them into Gilbert and Kiku's conversation best she could.

"I think prepared food was the one thing I missed here," Gilbert said, taking a sip from his cup. "Back in the forest we cooked our meats and whatnot, yes, but I do appreciate a little more options."

"Er... _we_?" Kiku cocked his head.

"Oh... oh! Yeah, I was with the other Joker. He was from the Diamonds and his name was Mathias. We banded together to survive."

"He was accepting of you leaving him to pursue me?"

"I, er, left without telling him. I didn't think he'd understand." Gilbert suddenly found the table very interesting, as he began to look down.

"I doubt he would have," Kiku replied. "He'd either think you were insane for thinking someone as highly ranked as I loved you or that you simply hated him. Neither is good." Kiku paused for a moment. "So, I understand, Gilbert-san."

After a somewhat long pause, Gilbert said "Kiku, do you think you could do something for me?" Kiku nodded. "I want Mathias brought here. He deserves to live as well as I will. He's no less worthy than I."

"Of course, of course. I can have it done this week."

"I wish to go and find him myself."

"Are you sure? I supposed we should send Feliciano-kun and some of our other men."

"W-What?" Feliciano looked incredibly startled.

"Yes, you'll go and get Mathias-san for Gilbert-san." Kiku turned and glanced at Feliciano. "That is not an issue, is it?"

"No, m'lady, of course not!"

"Thank you, Feliciano-kun." Kiku leaned over to the Jack, who was to the left of him, and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "It will be a very simple outing. It shall only take two or so days at best on horseback."

Gilbert tented his fingers. "I don't know how well Mathias is going to cooperate. He could try and kill them for all I know. He has a knife on him at all times." Feliciano paled and whimpered.

Ludwig glanced over at the Jack, clearly agitated by his behavior.. "I think this is a great opportunity for our Jack Feliciano to prove himself useful," Ludwig said, placing a hand on the Jack's shoulder. "If he can bring us the Joker Mathias, then his position as Jack shall be secured."

"I'm sure he can handle it," Kiku said, nodding to his husband. "Most definitely."

No more words were spoken about the topic and Feliciano accepted his mission very unwillingly. The king and queen had made up their minds.

* * *

**A/N: Mathias will come to the castle! Will he forgive Gilbert for leaving him, or will he be totally not cool with it?**

**Also, I just hit a humongous writer's block wall. Can't write this, can't write Les Miserlock, can't write ANYTHIIIING. So just be prepared if I don't update for a little while. I'll probably get my groove back soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter has been written six times. Oh, but this sixth one feels so right. SO RIGHT. Thanks anon reviewer for getting my writing going again! **

**EXCITED EXCITED EXCITED! The anonymous person's gonna draw fan art of this and I'm like so happy and honored and happy! How will I know, though? Where will they post it? What is their username on whatever site they post it on? I'm not on Deviantart or Tumblr (but my friend is so I could hijack her account to post if it goes on Tumblr) or anything like that so I couldn't post my gratitude or anything unless they had an account on FanFiction and we talked through here... I'm a very disconnected person.**

* * *

Mathias was brought to the castle three days later. Feliciano and three men accompanying him went out the very day after Gilbert asked Kiku for this favor, rushing to accomplish the deed as they all did not want to be on the trip, the three guards simply despising Jokers (like many) and Feliciano being extremely frightened of Jokers (despite Gilbert's generally harmless nature. 'Generally' being because he was skilled with a bow though he'd never use it except in threatening situations). The Diamond Joker wasn't very happy about being forced to the Hearts Castle. He honestly didn't believe Feliciano when he was informed it was a request of Gilbert's. However, it turned out to be correct, to his surprise. Kiku offered full protection to both of them. He promised no man would hurt either of them, lest they wished to be sent to prison.

Mathias went along with it all, despite not being happy, for Gilbert, his only friend in the world. The castle was very comfortable and Kiku made sure the two Jokers had everything they wanted. He wanted to see Gilbert happy and accepted, though obviously by only himself and (hopefully) Ludwig and Feliciano. However, word quickly spread to the other kingdoms, enraging the other Kings and Queens of the cards. They questioned Kiku's intelligence and authority and wisdom. This became apparent during one visit to the royal Clubs.

Ludwig had personally requested a meeting with the the oldest King and Queen of the elder royals, for he needed to gain the alliance of the kingdom. The kingdoms very, very rarely warred, yes, but the relationships between the royals always deeply affected how the trading between their nations went. He also felt, as he told his wife one day, that the Clubs and the Spades may begin conspiring against the Hearts if they didn't win the favor of at least one of the kingdoms (of course, the Hearts not worrying about their eternally close partner the Diamonds).

The carriage that contained the King and Queen of Hearts was driven up to the shining porcelain-like walls that surrounded the Clubs' palace. Kiku gently pushed away the small pink curtain to observe what was a new world to the two who had never strayed away from their own kingdom. The palace walls were covered in browning and dead ivy almost to indicate it was indeed deep into autumn (it being late November now and the last time they'd seen the Clubs being spring), with the ivy even being wrapped around the silver bars that shut out the nation from its palace. Kiku was so curious and enchanted with the world of the Clubs. All the cities, though bustling and industrial, allowed its natural environment to thrive around and on all of the buildings, roads, and the palace itself. It was a very beautiful place, even when all the plants were beginning to go dormant or die.

Even the palace seemed natural. It was built to resemble the trunk of some ginormous and ancient tree. There was a long base and then the rest of the palace was a tower reaching up towards the sky and reaching out to the best of its architectural abilities to resemble branches. Its bricks were a minty green that made it seem more natural, though with the tree resemblance it didn't do this job as well as it could have. The same brown ivy covered the whole palace. Even then, it was much more beautiful than the Hearts Castle, which was like any other basic castle except for the fact it was built with pink, red, and white brick. It made Kiku consider what the other palaces/castles of the kingdom looked like. He began to picture the Spades structure, him thinking it would be a dark blue with a large clock tower in its very center. It made him jealous despite not even knowing if the assumption was correct.

Suddenly, the carriage came to a halt and a Clubsman opened the door for Kiku and Ludwig. The Queen quietly thanked the man while the King remained silent. They entered the palace to find the Clubs' opening hall decorated with dozens of small trees and flowers. Another Clubsman, the Jack that they'd met during their wedding day and coronation, approached them.

"The King and Queen are most pleased that you've paid a visit to their home," he said quietly, bowing to them. He seemed rather beaten down and was incredibly pale. However, his hair was a very dark black that deeply contrasted his skin color and he wore the Clubs' royal colors green and white. His eyes appeared sunken in and made his matching mint green eyes barely visible. He seemed like such an odd man.

"Why, it's an honor," replied Kiku, smiling gently at the Jack.

"I shall be leading you to the King and Queen, if you may be so kind to follow."

Kiku and Ludwig nodded before following the Jack, beginning to slouch over somewhat. "You know," said Kiku to the Jack, "I don't believe I ever caught your name, dear Jack."

"Josef."

"What a lovely name."

The Jack raised his dark eyebrows at the Queen, but said, "Oh, thank you very much, your Majesty."

"Your Majesty. I do not think I could ever become used to being referred to as that."

Ivanna and Mikhail, it seemed, were not in the throne room. Josef said nothing as he continued to lead them through a very white and bluish-silver section of the palace. The Jack opened a large, shiny, and reflective bluish-silver double-door. A rush of cold air came from the room. It was incredibly icy and confused the two. It was summer, so why was the room so cold?

The inside of the room was a gleaming white, decorated with silvers and assorted whites. Its floors were reflective like mirrors. A long bluish-silver glass round table was in the center of the room. Ivanna and Mikhail were sitting at the round table facing the door.

"We wanted to hold our meeting in the Winter section of our palace. I hope you do not mind," said Ivanna.

"Da, it was so hot," agreed Mikhail, nodding and stroking his now black beard (apparently his hair color changed with the seasons, though the hair on his head always remained a brilliant white, much like his wife and son). "We thought you might appreciate some cooler weather."

Ludwig's teeth were chattering from the cold, but he tried to stop himself. "It certainly is... cool in here."

"Erm, yes, thank you, Mikhail-sama and Ivanna-sama," Kiku said awkwardly, lightly rubbing his covered yet freezing arms. He was shivering and goose bumps were forming on his skin.

Mikhail motioned towards the other two chairs that sat across from them. Ludwig and Kiku took their seats, with Ludwig's hands resting on the table and Kiku's clasped tightly in his lap, rubbing them together to generate some heat. All four were silent. Mikhail and Ivanna, though typically cheery in demeanour, were incredibly serious this day. They seemed to wait for one of the Heartly couple to speak. Ludwig decided he should speak.

"Your home is spectacularly beautiful."

"Thank you." The two said these words in unison and in a dead tone.

"I love the design of your palace. It's very unique and enchanting. It almost draws you to it."

"Thank you."

"I appreciate you allowing us to visit your land so we could discuss business."

"Oh, I've been dying to speak with you," said Mikhail.

Ludwig's eyebrows raised. "Oh... really?"

"Yes, but not with _you, _exactly. I mean your wife." Mikhail's dark eyes rested on the sight of Kiku. He began to squirm uncomfortably.

"What- What is it you need to speak to me for, Mikhail-sama?"

"I've been hearing rumours," Mikhail said. "_Da_, rumours. Something about a Joker living at the Hearts Castle in luxury." In that very moment both knew why the two were so icy towards them. Kiku tensed, something Mikhail quickly noticed. "You seem nervous. If they are rumours then they are no issue."

Kiku paused for a long minute. Ludwig called for this trip to strengthen the relationship between the two kingdoms, yet he did not wish to lie about Gilbert or Mathias. He was not ashamed of what he'd done. "It is not a rumour. I allowed the Heartly Joker Gilbert-san and the other Joker, Mathias-san, live at my castle in protection and luxury. They deserve it."

"They are lesser."

"How can anyone be a lesser human being? It is not possible; it is merely human perception of who is lower than they, set by social standards. Twas not Gilbert-san nor Mathias-san's fault that they were birthed Jokers. They had no choice in the matter. Besides, Gilbert-san is-"

Ludwig, quickly picking up on what Kiku as about to reveal, cut him off. "Gilbert has always stayed at the Hearts Castle. None treated him well but he lived there in a prison-like state till Kiku gave him privileges. Why, I'll never know-"

"Because Gilbert-san and I have been friends since I was six, Ludwig-san. I spent almost all my teen years with him and since then we have formed a very close relationship."

"You should not have done that," said Ivanna, frowning as she leaned forward and sending harsh chills down Kiku's spine. "It is wrong, and you should know that."

"It is not," fiercely replied Kiku before he stopped to think of the consequences. "Gilbert-san is the best man I've ever known and if I were not the Queen of Hearts and therefore having to be bound to Ludwig I know Gilbert-san and I would have been bound, whether he was a Joker or not. I could sense it and I still do. I have always believed that Jokers were not lesser men and I stick by this belief whether you disagree or not."

Mikhail suddenly stood up from the table. slamming his large hands on the table. "You- You-" He paused, then calmed himself before saying, "Kiku, please leave for a moment, if you will. I must speak with your husband."

Kiku blinked, then nodded. He stood up, turned away, and left the freezing room.

"You've made a terrible mistake," said Josef as Kiku entered the warm hallway. "You should not have enraged the King and Queen so. They will exercise their wrath upon you."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so. Their anger will not be unleashed soon, no, and whether it be violent or not we won't know till then. They may also seek the help of the Spades, so if you somehow secure a friendly relationship with Alfric and Mary they may be subdued. Of course, this is all hypothetical, but-"

"Now, why would you help me?" asked Kiku. "You are the Jack of Clubs, the King and Queen's most trustworthy official in their government."

"Do I appear happy, your Majesty? The story is too long to tell, but I am not. Sadly, I cannot leave my post. I have retained it for far too long. The least I can do is tell you this information. Be prepared, please, your Majesty. Be prepared."

Both Kiku and Josef went quiet and did not speak again. At least ten minutes later Ludwig emerged from the icy meeting room. His nose and ears were red from the cold. Though seeming relieved to be out of the cold room, he was not happy.

"Kiku, please, may I speak with you?" His eyes darted to Josef, who bowed to the King and soon disappeared into the icy room where Mikhail and Ivanna remained. "Ivanna and Mikhail are very angry, Kiku."

"I know, Ludwig-san."

"If you knew, Kiku, then please explain your foolish outburst."

"I am not going to pretend that Gilbert-san doesn't exist and I refuse to be ashamed of my actions. I told Gilbert-san a long time ago that I would make sure Jokers were accepted in society. That I know will never happen in my lifetime, but I owe it to him to allow him to live a happy and comfortable life. He deserves it. Mathias-san as well."

"That is fine, Kiku. I understand your attachment to Gilbert, but God's sake, don't you realize what might happen to our kingdom?"

"Well... Josef-san did tell me they would exercise their wrath upon us indeed, but not for a long time."

"How can we know he is telling the truth? We have to be cautious in these next few months. The Clubs are already cutting off all trading with us! This is awful!"

"We have the Spades and the Diamonds. They will trade with us and our economy will not suffer much."

Ludwig slapped Kiku across the face with the back of his hand. He grabbed Kiku's shoulders and hissed, "Kiku, please. The Clubs are not to be taken lightly. They will make us suffer. How I do not know, but I know it will be terrible. Incredibly terrible. Either you rectify this mistake by dispelling Gilbert and Mathias or you suffer the consequences. I will not have our country at risk like this. And also, Kiku, don't ever say that you and Gilbert were most likely have been bound ever again. I don't want to hear it. Do you understand?"

Kiku nodded, not being able to speak at all. Ludwig let go of his rough grip on Kiku. "Let us go, Kiku. We have no more to discuss with the Clubs."

The King walked past Kiku without waiting at all for the Queen to follow. Tears pricked Kiku's eyes as he followed his King and, as he had done so many times, swallowed his emotions. In this quiet moment Kiku began to think that maybe keeping Gilbert and Mathias was a terribly foolish idea. The feeling that he was somehow idiotic as to think it would be all right to keep them crept up into him as his cheek began to sting horribly. He rubbed it lightly, sighing softly as he stared at his husband. Ludwig had been turning more and more serious in these later months, becoming more understanding of his role as the King of Hearts. Kiku saw Ludwig less and less, though he understood the need to keep on his royal duties. He was extremely harsh under stress, and when he was cross with Kiku was not a pleasantry. He felt a few tears sliding down his cheeks as he lost control of his emotions and then, as sudden as his outburst of violence, Ludwig was hugging him.

"I'm so sorry."

"H-How could you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I am sorry. I love you. I don't want to hurt you like that ever again."

Ludwig suddenly was giving him an apologetic and loving look and any anger or upset emotion disappeared immediately from Kiku's body and was replaced with the feeling of being loved. Kiku smiled.

"You do love me, Ludwig-san. I know that."

"Good, good. Let's put this behind us."

What a terrible force Love is when it is human. Irrational and imperfect, it takes all of lovers' effort to keep it in a manageable balanced state. Imperfect and irrational are humans. Their emotions often control their lives and their actions, especially when it comes to love. With Ludwig as Love's human incarnate inside him lies an ability to manipulate the emotions of any, especially those who love him. It is foolish to escape issues with a single thought and Ludwig in all his imperfection shall use it again and again to avoid whatever conflict he could. They were the Heartly couple, they couldn't be discovered with such severe issues. Love has become a terrible force.

Then again, is not Sexuality an unrefined, uncontrollable, and chaotic force in this world as well?

* * *

**A/N: Downhill-ness! Downhillness? Is that a word? Most likely not. Anyways, THE END IS NIGH**

**...for this story. Indeed, it will die off soon, as Kiku has a decision to make about Gilbert and therefore shall end the story there once it is fully resolved. BUT WILL THERE BE MORE? WILL THERE BE A SEQUEL? YES. YES, THERE WILL AND YOU WILL LOVE IT AND READ IT JUST LIKE THIS ONE AND it will wrap up the rest of Kiku's intriguing life. Get excited about "The Queen of Hearts", the definitive title of that sequel. Once I post the ending chapter to this I'll have chapter one of the sequel ready for posting. Be prepared!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well... hello. I went to the Renaissance Festival and got a doll.**

**BUT NOT JUST ANY DOLL**

**BENEDICT CUMBERDOLL**

**Because there was a toy shop that sold dolls without faces so you could tell the lady what you want in the face. My friend got a Mermaid, but I saw a doll that had curly hair and therefore = Benedict Cumberbatch. Luckily the face lady knew who he was and wasn't weirded out by our request! But now he just reminds me of Frodo. Frodict Cumberdoll.**

* * *

Kiku and Ludwig returned home to the Kingdom of the Hearts a day's trip later. They did not speak of the certain event that had happened as they drove in the carriage. In fact, it appeared to Ludwig that Kiku had completely forgotten about it. He attributed this to the powerful ability he had. He was happy to be rid of this issue so quickly, fearing a rough conflict with Kiku as a result. It was behind them, done and gone. Kiku sighed happily as he rested his head against Ludwig's shoulder.

"You're such a good husband." The Queen then giggled and nuzzled Ludwig's neck.

"_J-Ja_. You're a... a good wife."

"Oh... you think so?"

"I know so."

Kiku glanced up at Ludwig and giggled again. He tugged on Ludwig's sleeve to catch his attention. Ludwig turned to his wife as another giggle escaped the Queen. "I love you Ludwig." He was blushing and looking at his husband very shyly. He was like a giddy young girl who'd just developed affection for a boy for the very first time. "Do you love me, Ludwig?"

"Of course I do."

"You do?" Kiku seemed awfully excited to hear this. Ludwig nodded, still slightly bemused. "I don't want to push you much, but would you kiss me? If- If it is fine with you."

Blinking slowly, confused as to why Kiku would think it wouldn't be acceptable to kiss his own husband, Ludwig leaned forward and kissed Kiku. It was very light and short. As they pulled away, another gentle undignified laugh escaped Kiku's lips. He sighed heavily against the cushioned back of the seat within the carriage.

"Are we home yet, Ludwig? I want to see mother and father."

"Kiku...?"

"Hmm?" Kiku dazedly turned to his husband.

"You- You do realize they're both dead, correct?"

Kiku stiffened before he grabbed Ludwig, screaming "What do you mean by that? I just saw them a few days ago!" He began to shake his husband. "Pray tell, what happened to them? And why was I not informed sooner? Is this why we left the Clubs so soon?" Tears welled up in Kiku's eyes and he loosened his grip on the king.

"Ki-Kiku..." Ludwig gently placed a hand on Kiku's cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "Please... I don't know what's wrong with you, but..." Ludwig suddenly paused, thinking over what could've caused this lapse of memory (or even sanity, perhaps), with the only logical thing coming to mind was his mentally forcing Kiku to forgive his husband for striking him.

"Wha- What do you mean what's wrong with me?"

"Kiku... your father died when you were fifteen and your mother when you were twenty."

"How do you know this, Ludwig? Is someone planning their demise?"

"Kiku," Ludwig said, grabbing his wife's shoulders very gingerly, "your parents have been dead for over six years now."

"L-L-Ludwig?" More tears began to fill Kiku's eyes. "I- I'm so confused."

Very quickly, Ludwig let go of Kiku's shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. "Shhh..." Kiku whimpered and sobbed quietly into his chest.

"I just don't understand," murmured the Queen, his cheek pressed against his husband's chest.

"I know. I know." The King glanced down at his wife. "Kiku, look at me." Kiku tilted his head upward almost weakly. "We'll figured out what happened, hm? I'm sure I could find out."

"You- You can?"

"Oh, certainly," replied Ludwig, smiling borderline deviously at his wife. "But please, refrain from telling anyone till then." Before Kiku could ask why, he added quickly, "For my own reasons, my beauty. Plus, we don't want to alarm anyone, do we?" Staring into Kiku's eyes, it was almost difficult to lie. Almost. He noted that Kiku's brown eyes seemed like cloudy and pinkish in hue. Rarely was anyone close enough to Kiku to see his eyes distinctly, allowing Ludwig not to be worried. And, if anyone asked, he could say that Kiku was becoming sick with some ailment.

"So, I shall start consulting some medical books in our library when we return to the castle. Hopefully I can find something, yes?"

Kiku nodded before burying his face into Ludwig's chest. Ludwig lightly began to stroke his hair, leaning against his seat and sighing. He'd made a mistake. A bad one. When his father said not to use _that power_, he'd always wondered why. Now he understood. Whether Kiku would have permanent damage to his mind, he didn't know, but he could ask his mother. She might know what was happening to Kiku. Ferdinand had most likely shared the secrets of his power with his wife, who did so in turn hopefully. Ostara was a smart woman. He'd hope she had the answer.

***'*'***

The moment Kiku and Ludwig entered the castle's opening hall Feliciano ran over to them and hugged the two.

"_Ciao_! _Ciao_! How was the Clubs? Was it pretty there? What did you talk about?"

"I don't really remember," Kiku replied happily, smiling. He appeared like he no longer remembered the conversation they'd had with his husband in their carriage. "You should ask Ludwig!"

Feliciano turned expectantly to the King, who frowned. "It's too hard to explain. I shall tell you later." Feliciano's curl drooped somewhat at the news, groaning. "First, I must speak with Mother. Do you know where she is currently, Feliciano?"

"Oh, Ostara? She's currently in Kiku's study."

"Very good." Ludwig began to walk to the study, with Kiku following. He quickly turned and gave the Queen a look indicating he should stay behind. Kiku grinned and stepped back to Feliciano.

Ludwig gently knocked on the door to the study that was formerly his mother's and was now his wife's.

"Yes?" Ostara's voice was agitated.

"Mother?"

There was a silence before the sound of Ostara walking over to the door. She opened the door.

"Come in, Ludwig, darling."

Ludwig passed his mother and sat down in one of the chairs at the round table. Ostara took a chair behind Ludwig. The King had clasped his hands together in his lap as he stared at his feet.

"How did the meeting with the Clubs fare?"

"Not- Not well."

"What did Kiku do?"

Ludwig glanced up at his mother, slightly surprised and confused. She appeared angry, but not with him. "How-"

"I can tell, Ludwig. You aren't masking your worry and upset well. What has Kiku done?"

"He told them we were harboring the Jokers and that he was not sorry in the slightest. They are very angry. They have told me some... troubling things. I do not even want to say lest Kiku somehow finds out." Ludwig sighed softly. "I also- well, I slapped Kiku on our way out of their palace."

"Yes, and?"

Horrified, Ludwig cried "I struck my wife! It is a sin!"

"Did you use Ferdinand's forbidden ability?" Ludwig bit his lip and nodded, indicating he had. "Then why worry? The issue has been dealt with. It was an inappropriate act, yes, but not unnecessary." She gently hugged her son, who gripped onto her tight.

"I regret using it. It means I fail to deal with my marital issues and at such an early point in our marriage. This surely means failure."

"What others don't know doesn't hurt them, Ludwig. Leave this matter be, for Kiku shall recover in a few days. He shall not tell anyone for he has developed temporary memory loss, with his mind forcing himself to continually repress recent memories, whether terrible, normal, or happy. Most likely he has forgotten all about the issue and everything else you have recently told him and shall retain this ignorance when he returns to his normal, bratty state."

"Are you sure?"

"Your father did it to me many times. But Maria noticed. She always noticed. Be wary of her for the next two days. She will recognize it in Kiku's demeanour and eyes, so keep Kiku close to you."

Ludwig was actually quite surprised that Ferdinand had done the same thing to his own wife. He had the mind to ask more questions, but knew Ostara would not go into detail. He nodded to his mother before standing up.

"Thank you, Mother."

Ostara nodded back to her son as he turned away from her and walked towards the door.

"Ludwig. Do not use this power often. It will do irreparable damage to his psyche. You may even push him to insanity. I could not care less, but I know you love Kiku. Please remember this when you feel the need to do this to him."

Ludwig bit his lip again as he opened the door and left the study. When Kiku returned to his normal self, would he tell him what he'd done or pretend like it never happened? He had much contemplation to do.

***'*'***

As Kiku chattered happily with Feliciano through the castle halls, Gilbert and Mathias followed them. Nudging his friend somewhat, Mathias cleared his throat to make their presence known. Feliciano turned and when he saw them, jumped violently. Kiku merely smiled in a very friendly matter.

"Gilbeeeert!" Kiku held out his arms and gently curled his fingers repeatedly, silently telling Gilbert to come and hug him. Gilbert slowly approached him and gave the Queen what he intended to be a brief hug, which, however, turned into an almost uncomfortably long hug. Once they pulled away, Kiku laughed childishly, half-covering his mouth. Gilbert noted that this behavior was incredibly unusual. Mathias raised one eyebrow, glancing at Gilbert.

"Kiku?"

"Kiku-chama!" Gilbert cocked his head, slightly confused. "My name is Kiku-chama, Gilbert! Not just Kiku!"

"Kiku... -chama? Are you feeling well?"

"Of course I am!" Kiku replied, laughing childishly again. "I'm with you, aren't I?" Gilbert raised his silver eyebrows as Kiku hugged him again. "You make me so happy, Gilbert."

A soft blush filled Gilbert's cheeks. "I- I do?"

Kiku, placing his hands on Gilbert's shoulders, pushed himself up on his toes and kissed the Joker. Gilbert heard Feliciano gasp sharply as he began to return the kiss. The Queen pulled away, grinning and blushing harshly. Feliciano was gaping at Kiku, and Mathias merely looked incredibly confused.

"Kiku?"

Kiku glanced over Gilbert's shoulder and saw his husband.

"Oh! Hello, Ludwig!"

"Kiku, why don't you and I go and do our binding and picking together, hm? Surely we must be at least a bit behind."

"Oh, yes. What a good idea, Ludwig!" Kiku bound over to his husband and took his hand. He looked back to the stunned Jokers and Jack and winked at Gilbert. Feliciano looked like he wanted to say something to Ludwig but no words appeared to come out. Kiku quickly placed one fingers up to his lips, then turned back to face the direction he was walking in.

Confused, Gilbert decided to keep on walking with Mathias. He passed Feliciano very quickly, avoiding any questions the Jack had. He didn't have the answers to any of them. He was as, if not more, perplexed than Feliciano was. Mathias finally spoke up.

"Why-"

"I don't know, Mathias. He's acting strangely." Gilbert shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with him, but this seems oddly familiar. I think... Ostara used to act like this occasionally when I was younger. I would ask, but I know she would not provide answers to me. Most likely she's told Ludwig if she does know."

"Then ask your brother."

Gilbert looked at the Diamond Joker. "Mathias, Ludwig has barely spoken one word to me. I assume he refuses to associate with me because of what it will do for his public figure and how it will affect our relationships with the other kingdoms."

"But surely he can answer this one question. He doesn't appear perturbed by Kiku's behaviour. He must know. He must."

Gilbert nodded. "I must hope he'll be willing to tell me. Our blood ties could be used to persuade him to reveal it. I shall approach him later today, if I can find him alone."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so I'd give this story another three or so chapters before it's over. I don't see much else I can do for this and soon, the sequel shall arise! Just so you know, it shall be posted the very day this story ends. So you don't have to wait.**

**You know what else you should get excited for? POKETALIA, a Hetalia-theemd Pokemon fic I shall write soon (possibly...?). I'm actually planning this one because of all it shall (or should) include! Like the plot! And the villainous team! And the names of the towns/region!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello. So if you've noticed, I now have a cover for this story. That is because anon Ravenlocks/Niarra-sama on DeviantArt drew a picture of my story and I had a happiness attack. Now it is my cover for this story and most likely its sequel. I am so happy! I actually like her takes on my OCs, because when I try to think about how I imagine them I forgot how I imagined them... except for Xia. He essentially looks like Oda Nobunaga from Pokémon Conquest except less exaggerated in appearance. He has a shiny Rayquaza in that game. Fancy.**

**When I saw Ostara I thought she looked pretty great. Then I realized she looked like my favorite musician, Emilie Autumn (she just recently went blonde after the release of her awesome new album. Though personally I liked her red hair better during the Opheliac period) HELL YES I APPROVE OF THAT DESIGN. Mostly because I mentioned in a previous author's note about the songs I thought reminded me of Kiku and all of them were Emilie Autumn songs except for In All My Dreams I Drown. That was from a musical. But Emilie Autumn was in it so it still counts.**

* * *

Gilbert resolved to go and approach his younger brother immediately. He desperately wanted to know what was wrong with Kiku. He stood in front of Kiku's study, where both Ludwig and Kiku were currently in, and knocked on the door.

"Enter," said Ludwig.

Gilbert opened the knob. Kiku turned and as he saw Gilbert his expression brightened. He gave Gilbert a seductive smile. Ludwig glanced over his shoulder.

"Yes, Gilbert?"

Looking away from Kiku, Gilbert stammered "Ma- May I j- just have a- a- a moment of you- your time, Ludwig? I must- I must speak with you!"

Ludwig raised his eyebrows, before standing up and approaching the Joker. He stepped passed the him into the hall.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"Kiku." Ludwig's facial expression changed to that of contempt. "No- I don't mean- I mean he's been acting oddly today. Have you noticed?"

"...no." Gilbert sensed that he was lying. How could he not know?

"Liar. Tell me what's wrong with him."

"I'm not lying, Gilbert."

"You lie the same way Ostara does. You look at me, right in the eyes, but your expression becomes incredibly serious, no matter what the subject matter is. I know lying, Ludwig. Now, tell me what's wrong."

Ludwig was obviously taken aback by this. He contemplated what he would say. "I... am the King of Hearts. I do not have to listen-"

"Ludwig, you listen to me. I am your elder brother. You will respect me as an elder and as a blood relative. I am demanding you tell me what is wrong with Kiku. I care about him as much as you do, and I am expressing concern over the well-being of _your_ wife."

Ludwig went silent for some amount of time. He was stunned, honestly, by Gilbert's actions and behavior. He sighed. "Gilbert, you must promise not be angered by this."

"I cannot promise that, Ludwig. But I shall promise that I shall not harm neither you nor your nobles and staff."

"...very well." Ludwig explained to Gilbert the events that had occurred in the Kingdom of the Clubs. Slowly, Gilbert became more and more distressed, his expression turning more sour by the minute.

"How could you do that, Ludwig? I've always expected more out of you ut now all I see is that you're very quickly becoming King Ferdinand."

"Is that not a good thing?"

"It is terrible, Ludwig! He was not a good man, nor a good husband to dear Ostara. In fact, I wouldn't doubt that he played a large part in what she became."

"Not a good man? Please, tell me how he was not a good man."

"He was as bad as Ostara, but in a different way. Ostara preferred to manipulate the people around her into thinking that she was the victim or the one who was always correct, while Ferdinand simply chose to be blunt and ignored the people was should have cared about. As far as he was concerned, the only thing important was to raise an acceptable heir to his standards, which, of course, was you." Ludwig huffed and crossed his arms. "Ferdinand raised you to be like him, not unlike other parents, yes, but he was only concerned with his own reputation and then yours. His job really was to create an excellent heir to his throne. He obviously thought you were worthy. He killed himself."

"I am tired of people judging my parents. I believe they were, and still are good people. I do not care about your own opinion of them, as I know in my heart mine is right, as you in yours. May we agree to disagree, Gilbert? I do not wish to quarrel with you, lest I upset my Queen."

"I doubt you care at this point, Ludwig. If you're willing to do that once, then you are willing to do it a thousand more times. I think it is the reason Ostara is such an evil woman. Yes, being told you are something special at an early age, especially for royalty, can affect how they act and their own egos, but certainly no one could be that evil."

"SHE IS NOT EVIL!" Gilbert jumped somewhat, as did Kiku, who had been listening from the other side of the door. "Gilbert, you are a wicked man, born from sin. How could you have a proper opinion? How could you have morality as typical cards do? How could I trust anything you say? You may be my brother in blood, but I do not see you as an equal, an elder, or as a person. Kiku may continue to be misguided by you, but let him, I say. He's sealed his fate the moment he befriended you, and now he shall pay desperately. The Clubs will make sure of it."

"Oh, shall he? Will you not protect him or shall you betray him to another conniving royal family?"

"Betray? It is not I who betrayed him. It is he who betrayed me. He let you back into the castle. The other royal families are enraged, no doubt. I'm sure our connections with the Diamonds will weaken and the Spades shall side with their long-standing partner, the Clubs. It will start wars!"

"Over two people, Ludwig! This shows how petty the world is! How judgemental and prejudiced! Though I know you will not understand, you have been raised by the pinnacle of pettiness, cruelty, and prejudice. The moment you were born, Ludwig, _your_ fate was sealed. You shall suffer a fate worse than Kiku could experience. He was raised as a good man, while you slowly turn into your father with his more than misguided advice."

Ludwig's appearance was no less than enraged. He punched Gilbert in his left eye, making him stumble back. The Joker's eyes widened as he realized how angry he had made his younger brother. Until now, he seemed so typically placid, but now he knew there was some issue with his anger deep inside. Pushing him would result in this violence. Perhaps Kiku had pushed him too far, quickly making the partnership between the Hearts and the Clubs crumble in merely a few sentences. Perhaps it was a little rash, but Kiku meant well protecting his morals and his closest of friends.

These thoughts raced by as Kiku flung the door of the study and launched himself upon Ludwig's back, screaming "Stop, Ludwig! Stop! _Stop_!"

Ludwig did indeed stop, though he was still terribly angry at Gilbert. Kiku, gripping onto Ludwig's shirt, climbed up further on Ludwig's back to see if Gilbert was okay.

"Get off!" Ludwig threw back his shoulders to push Kiku off, who only gripped harder.

"No-o-o-o! Gilbert, make him stop!"

Gilbert thanked God this behavior of Kiku's was only temporary as he stood up and slowly approached the Heartly couple. As he pried Kiku off of Ludwig's back, he realized how creepy this behavior truly was. He appeared to be a grown child, and he had power over a whole kingdom. He seemed immature and didn't try very hard to hide his childish affections for Gilbert. Though Ludwig was giving the Joker an experience not unlike his childhood, he sensed that Ludwig must have cared for Kiku on some level. It had not been destroyed by love's selfish and rash side just yet, but it soon would if he didn't wise up and treat Kiku properly, because at this moment he didn't see a bright future for them. He sighed softly and bid the two farewell, returning to Mathias and then his now-shared hedge maze, tired of dealing with the so-called _normal_ cards.

***'*'***

The next couple days were like this first one. Kiku continued on with his borderline-promiscuous behavior towards Gilbert and general childishness and pure idiocy in terms of topics Kiku was once well versed in, even his own requirements as the Queen of Hearts. Kiku became increasingly bolder as well with his advances on Gilbert, constantly trying to get Gilbert and himself alone for things Gilbert as too embarrassed to think about. He was kissed several more times by Kiku whenever no one was looking, but these were rare as Ludwig was constantly around Kiku, which was agitating as Ludwig no longer gave his brother the time of day. Kiku also began to throw temper tantrums when he didn't get his way or when he ran into a spat with Ludwig or really anyone. He was becoming a ginormous brat and it agitated Gilbert quite a bit.

Luckily, on the third Kiku had finally recovered. As Gilbert was walking through the halls with Mathias, he heard Kiku coming out of his bedroom. Gilbert glanced over his shoulder and saw a dazed-looking Kiku.

"Erm, good morning, Kiku-chama," Gilbert said somewhat reluctantly, turning to face the Queen.

"Ooh... Gilbert-san, I have a terrible migraine today," he mumbled, rubbing his head gently. "I feel so confused and dazed. I can't even remember what the previous few days have been like."

Gilbert sighed with relief, realizing Kiku had reverted back to his original personality. "Well, you have not missed much. But if you need to know, you should ask Ludwig, _ja_?"

Kiku nodded before passing the two Jokers, still rubbing his throbbing head. "Oh yes, and good morning to you too."

"_Ja_," the two replied to the Queen, watching as he disappeared from sight.

"At least he's back, eh, Gilbert?"

"Thank God. I couldn't stand another minute of him. He was becoming the brat Ostara always makes him out to be." Mathias nodded in agreement. "Hmm, perhaps we should meet Kiku in the dining hall. I want to be around this version of him."

The two Jokers made their way to the dining hall, where all the nobles and the royal trio had broken for breakfast. Kiku and Ludwig were chatting quietly, with Ludwig looking as if he felt trapped. Most likely Kiku had inquired about the previous days and he was trying to make up lies fast enough to seem like he was telling the truth. He did not wish to tell Kiku of what had happened. He was fine with leaving Kiku blissfully unaware of any confrontation because he knew he'd already gone too far and would create more friction than he would have had if he didn't wipe Kiku's mind clean. It was so simple to sweep this all over using the power he had, but anger still consumed Gilbert.

Glancing over to the entrance of the dining hall, Kiku smiled and waved them over. Gilbert and Mathias approached the royal couple and their Jack (who cowered somewhat at their approach) and took seats across from Kiku and Feliciano, with Gilbert sitting beside of the head of the table, Ludwig.

"Gilbert-san," Kiku began, tenting his fingers and resting his elbows upon the table, "I would like to ask you a question."

"Very well."

"You must answer truthfully to this question, no matter how it would affect me or anyone else."

Gilbert raised his eyebrows and leaned on the table. "...Very well."

"Are you happy here?"

"Kiku-"

"Gilbert-san, please answer my question."

"Of course I'm happy here."

Kiku blinked, quickly glancing down at the table and then back up at Gilbert. "Is there anywhere you'd rather be than this castle?"

"Not really, no."

"Not really? It's a definitive yes or no."

"I've only ever felt comfortable in the hedge maze of the castle, because no one bothered me. I don't know whether it counts as the castle or as the outside of the castle."

"I shall accept that. Thank you."

"...Kiku, why-"

"Mathias-san, are you happy here?"

"...I can't say I was happy in the forest."

"That's not what I was asking of you. I was asking whether you were happy here in the Hearts Castle."

"...it's well enough here, my Queen. Nonetheless, I appreciate your asylum here-"

"If you are not happy, then say so. I have no issue with this. You have no requirement to live here if you do not wish."

"My Queen, if you so wish to know my disposition of this asylum, I suppose I shall provide you honest answers. I do not feel particularly happy here. Not anywhere but the Outskirts Forest, for there Gilbert and I were by ourselves, out of the way of a _civilised_ society.

"No matter where we go, we shall be judged. We don't belong here, or anywhere at all. You are a kind protector, yes, but who else is there? Yes, there are some lower classmen and women, such as the servant Maria, but there is no one in power other than you that take no issue with our caste. One day you could be regarded as revolutionary, but in these coming years, years you will be able to live and see through, you will not be warmly received as you would, perhaps, centuries from now if, God willing, people finally accept Jokers for what they are.

"No matter what you do for us you will only bring harm upon you and your husband and your kingdom. If you wish for thousands to suffer for two sufferers to be safe, then I daresay you are making a very foolish mistake. My Queen, I shall forever be grateful for your eternal kindness, but it will come with a high price you should not pay."

"Are people so petty," Kiku replied quietly, "or is it that the lower classmen are so afraid of the consequences of supporting Jokers that they force them into a false hateful state? Of course all are taught that Jokers are to be despised and avoided, but do people not have natural morals installed in their minds? Do they not see that it is wrong or is it that their morals are drowned in this reinforcement of immoral beliefs marketed as strong morals of a God-fearing person?"

"I do not know, my Queen."

"It is difficult to state as fact, yes, but this is what I believe wholeheartedly. Whatever you believe could be just as true, but I must politely disagree. Now, returning to the matter at hand; if you had the chance to leave this castle, would you, Mathias-san?"

"Of course I would. This castle is beautiful and it is truly a comfortable life, but I have stated before my feelings on society's feelings towards me. I simply have no sense of belonging here. I would indeed return to the forest, a rough and cruel place, but away from the worst of society."

"You'd also be away from the best of society."

"Which is material things that society creates to make themselves richer and more comfortable, no doubt. No one living can make the best of society the people themselves, not even you. One person will not make a difference in concern with the caste system, which has been set in stone for centuries now. Please, my Queen, I wish to go, but I shall not go without Gilbert. If he does no go, I shall not go. Loneliness is the worst thing, worse than the shunning of a society. Gilbert, if I left, would you accompany me?"

"I do know the sensation of loneliness, Mathias," Gilbert said, patting his friend's shoulder. "However, I can't imagine being away from Kiku." The Queen gently bit his lip, refusing a blush to appear upon his face, but was disobeyed by his body. "That is how I feel. But knowing you would not be as happy as you could takes away from the joy. It is a tough decision to make. Romantic and unrequited love is as powerful as platonic love can be. Choosing one over the other is difficult once such established relationships is nearly impossible."

"It is your decision, Gilbert-san. Please, don't dawdle too long with this contemplation. I don't think I could bear the waiting any longer than two weeks."

"That's plenty time," Gilbert said, nodding to the Queen, who smiled grimly. "I'm sorry."

"Hm?"

"I already feel like I'm going to give you grief with what I choose."

"It's a blind feeling. Ignore it. Please." Kiku's eyes communicated fear that Gilbert would leave. Though not bound by the red string, Kiku believed he and Gilbert were bound in spirit. Being close to him brought Kiku joy. He felt slightly more comfortable speaking his feelings around Gilbert than he did Ludwig. A profound connection had been forged twenty years ago and it had stayed through the best and worst of things (though mostly the worst). Ludwig was a good man, but something barred Kiku from ever really connecting with him. There could be no connection like the one with Gilbert.

As much as he hated to admit it to himself, there was some part of him that was still deeply in love with the Joker. The lust that was building up inside him aggravated him whenever he was around Gilbert and in no way could he relieve the pressure. Keeping this relationship strictly platonic was so difficult. He understood the warning Ostara had given him when he was fourteen; that he would barely have any control over the lust he felt for others. Gilbert was the one he lusted for desperately, but could not have, lest he wish to commit adultery, which he did not. It also appeared that Gilbert was already leaning towards leaving. He didn't doubt that Gilbert himself was frustrated with the inability to be with Kiku romantically (and, deeper down, sexually) and was only here because it made Kiku happy.

He also had to think about the long-term effects of Gilbert staying. Though his memories of the previous days were fuzzy, he distinctly remembered being told to decide the fate of his kingdom by contemplating whether Gilbert and Mathias would be forced to leave or not. The Clubs were not known to exaggerate or to not carry out threats. They were harsh people, as were the seasons and weather. Both Gilbert and Kiku had much contemplation to do.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to push this out as fast as possible to let Niarra know that I was pleased with her awesome fanart. It's just so awesome. But everyone looks so sad... :(**

**Oh wait**

**This story is going to be anything but happy**

**In fact**

**It will be extremely depressing.**


End file.
